Love Therapy
by Coka Cookie Cola
Summary: (Sequel to Love University) For four years, Kagome has remained invulnerable to love and companionship, but she never knew why her love of her life broke up with her. As it turns out, there is a lot of healing that needs to be done. As well as the fact that InuYasha wants her back. Secretly. Kagome is tempted to say no to his advances, but will she hate him forever?
1. Bring Me To Life

**So who assumed I wasn't going to do the sequel to Love University?**

**For those who haven't read it, I'm not going to press you to read it; this story can work as a stand alone, I guess. Either way, though, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Love Therapy**

**Bring Me To Life**

I hate waking up most days. I hate going through the process that is called 'life' and I certainly hate going through the same routines day after day. But never once do I ever complain about it; mainly it's because nobody ever listens to me. Or maybe it's because I don't want other people to know how shitty I feel on a daily basis. I certainly don't rain on other people's parades, thank you very much. Okay, so I sound like I'm a sixty year old hermit, with a major attitude problem, but I'm just a moody, twenty-five year old woman (who lived by herself, mind you) who's trying to make a difference in this world of cruelty.

Surprised of how cheerful and exuberant I am about life now? Note that sarcasm is one of my strongest points. Never forget how much I've changed over the years – though it's only been four years. And there had always been a good reason why I've evolved into something moody and full of angst.

"Kagome, I'm not paying you to stand around and do nothing! Get back to work!"

You heard it right; my boss, who is the most pretentious asshole I've ever had the displeasure of working for, Hoshiyomi Nebuki is the worst person you could ever imagine. For someone who despised most people in general, he had no trouble organizing a cheap knock-off of Wal-Mart with his own twist: Nebuki-Mart. You can already tell he's got a big ego.

I, unfortunately, have made the cashier's job relatively easy. It's supposed to be my job to stand near the till. I'm SUPPOSED to stand here (sitting is supposedly lazy, according to King Jackass Nebuki) and wait for people to dump their crap onto the counter, as I check them out.

Why is it that my life sucked so much?

Because after four years of university, I couldn't find a job suited to my personal interests; therefore, I had no special dreams of any kind: there was nothing particular I wanted to do. Travel the world, I might be able to do, but money was and still is an issue for me.

Is this job even worth the money I'm even paid?

"Yes, sir!" I reply, my tone as respectful as a dog's willingness to befriend a cat. In other words, I say this out of spite.

At that point in time, my cell phone sings one of my favourite all time songs, I'll Run by The Cab; granted that I've never had a ringtone that's happy and enthusiastic, this is probably the least depressing song there is out there. These days, happiness is overrated.

I live to make money. I make money so I can pay my rent. Any spare cash? It's used to buy Red albums. That is how my life revolves around the world goes these days.

"Sango, you know I have to work for a living, right?" I snort into my cell phone, without even checking out the caller ID. Because let's face it – I already know who calls me at this time of day; one of my only friends in real life, Sango Toyohashi. And she always makes a point to annoy me at this particular time of day, which is about 3:00 in the afternoon by the way.

"Someone sounds so moody today," is the reply I receive from the woman who once pushed me to do my best in university. Talk about irony.

"Aren't I always?" I roll my eyes for good measure, but too bad Sango isn't even here to see me. Now that I think about it, she doesn't even know what I do for a living. Considering I don't ever want her to mock me for working at a Wal-Mart knockoff. Whereas, her career as a high school gym teacher is really paying off. At least she gets more money in one job than I do in two; my other career option? I work as a tour guide at one of Tokyo's most prestigious museums. Again, this is ironic because I once thought that history was boring as hell. Needless to say, you can say that I'm desperate to get some cash.

"You might as well be more depressed than Edward Cullen." I have just about had it with her Twilight references. She knows very well that I despise the Twilight saga just as much as I do hate **him**. Not that I'll talk more about that.

"Correction: I might as well be more depressed than Eeyore." I feel that Winnie the Pooh references are more appropriate.

"You are such a smartass."

People always refer me to a smartass, but I've been called worse, I suppose. Trust me – I have been called worse. The way I act around others is how I choose to express how lonely and depressed I am in life. Of course I don't expect anyone else to understand the pain and misery I feel day to day; and no, I do not have a boyfriend.

Life is absolute hell.

"Anyways, what is the purpose of your call?" If you've never been able to tell from my university life, one absolute change from those four years is my vocabulary. But that's not the only thing that's changed…

"You and I are going to go out for supper tonight. No exceptions."

Sango is just desperate for my company now, isn't she? Doesn't she have Miroku – her love of her life, her perverted boyfriend who is desperate for babies? Why does it have to be ME all of the time? Sure, I'm her best friend, but it's called MODERATION. And it's called personal space.

"What did Miroku do this time?" I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose in exasperation.

Miroku's relationship with Sango is a work in progress – if anything else. It's a miracle that the two of them are still together, after four years of drama that nobody asked for.

"Why are you even assuming he did something? I just want some time to talk with my best friend. But apparently, this is a problem." Of course Sango would think it's a problem since I've hardly seen her lately. She thinks it's because I've found someone new in my life and I don't make any effort to connect with her anymore. Oh how wrong she is…

"It's a problem because I have a life too." I can just hear a buzzing sound go off in my head. Denial. Truth is, I don't have much of a life – if you don't count Sango being in it. My other friends only included Ayame and Koga, but even then, I feel like a third wheel. Even with Sango and Miroku too.

"Don't make me laugh. The last time you even went out was when? 1864?"

"Don't make me feel old."

"Then actually make an effort to contribute to society."

"Which includes…"

I know Sango has replied in her usual tone of self-satisfaction, but I can't exactly hear the things she's listing off – as someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around to meet the impatient gaze of a customer, who clears his throat and glances toward his items. I know that he's pissed that I'm spending my time on my cell phone, but he has to deal with it. This isn't the only checkout station here, people!

I raise one finger and I deliberately give the man a warning, silently telling him I'll be there to help him in a minute. Why should I ever wait for people if they don't wait for me?

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Excuse me ma'am, but if you're done with your little tea party, will you please check my things out?" The man inquires with a snarky, impatient tone. Great – another asshole to deal with.

"I'm sorry Sango – there's just another asshole who wants me to check his things out." Honestly, that sounds so wrong, but I don't even care at the moment.

"That is it. If you are not going to supply your customers with service, I guess I will have to make my way to the manager's office," the man hisses, narrowing his eyes in detest. "Bitch," he mutters.

I make a sarcastic gesture, showing him that I don't even care what he does. If I get fired, then I guess I'll look for another second job. Anything's better than dealing with dicks and whiners all day.

"That's tough, isn't it?" Sango clicks her tongue with amusement, from the other side of the phone.

"Nothing better when people sue you for misconduct." I even smirk in amusement; out of all the exciting things that happen here, I think it's hilarious when shit goes down. It goes to show how people can show their true colours.

It's not the first time when people complain about my lack of friendly service.

If they want someone friendly, go to the freaking Build-A-Bear-Workshop.

**:3 :3 :3**

You know what's the worst? Even if you act like a saint, bad things always happen to you. But if you act like a douchebag, apparently your life is better than most people's. I'm neither one of these things; I'm just a wise person trying to live life. What did I ever do to deserve this?

I sigh in complete frustration, as I run my fingers through my black hair, which cascaded in bouncy waves down my back. I realize that from the way it's dry in my hands, it needs a good wash. I contemplate cutting it, but I rationalize it's only wasting money: I could probably wait until I'm thirty before I cut my locks off.

I received a stupid parking ticket; yes, it's the first time I got one and no, it isn't a big deal. But then why do I feel like screaming? Maybe it's stress. It has to be.

I throw it out in the garbage; I have no intention of actually paying for this sucker. I mean really – who DOES pay for parking tickets?

I remain the Queen of Bad Asses for life.

As I close the door of my Pontiac car, which is beautiful, who I nicknamed "Princess" for several reasons. Firstly, there are some days when she doesn't even want to start. Like me, she doesn't look forward to the day. Secondly, she can be quite the speed demon – of which I enjoy immensely. Thirdly, she actually appears to be royalty, as I clean her maybe twice a week because, need I remind you, my life doesn't consist of anything special. Anymore.

You could guess about how I lost my ability to have faith in everyone in the world; most people only get a glance from me and that's it. Most of my thoughts deal with stupid things. People don't even matter to me, but why do I act like this?

I fell in love with this guy in university, he broke my heart, I tried getting over him and I did, THE END. I thought I have been happier without him in my life and it's true. But, there is the odd occasion where I feel so sorry for myself that I drink myself to sleep. That is the saddest part of my life story, but it doesn't even happen much anymore.

I know what you're thinking: this guy has to be an asshole to break up with a pretty woman like me, right?

But don't expect me to tell you who this guy is; in my opinion, he's not even worth mentioning anymore. My heart has healed and I'm ready to move onto someone else. But there isn't any other guy out there that is worth dating. So does that mean I'm going to be stuck in a life-sucking abyss for the rest of my life? Will I actually remain single? Honestly, that doesn't bug me as much as other people rubbing it in my face that they have found their perfect someone. Those people are the worst kind of people. I'm not even joking.

As I progress toward my apartment, which is kind of so-so when you look at it, I think to myself that things should get better for me.

If only I could believe it.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Firstly, this chapter was a blast to write: I love writing sassy characters, thus, it makes it easier for me to write the whole thing. LOL!**

**Secondly, this story – unlike Love University – is going to be in Kagome's POV. Mostly.**

**Thirdly, you'll learn more about Kagome's transformation over the past four years in later chapters. **

**But in the next chapter, it's InuYasha's POV! ^_^**

**Fourthly, the chapter titles come from the songs on my iPod. I just hit shuffle and voila: chapter title!**

**So would you mind leaving a review? I PROMISE, PROMISE, PROMISE that I'll update soon!**


	2. We Are Young

**Seven reviews for this one chapter? OMG! I am so pleased! But I'm even happier to learn that you guys are delighted about the sequel; trust me – I am too. ^_^**

**Now, I really hope you guys like this chapter: InuYasha's POV!**

**Love Therapy**

**We Are Young**

Life is the worst thing that could ever happen to you; it's no joke, dammit. It's also not supposed to be life-saving advice for bastards who have it tough and can't even get back up on their feet. There is never any goddamn good reason to enjoy life. Except for those arrogant assholes who think they can rub their money in everyone else's faces. But it's even worse for stupid half-breeds who dare show their asses to society. And let's face it – society isn't exactly the Fairy Godmother of our time. There are so many pricks out there who want to see us half-demons dead. But it's not like it's going to happen any time soon because I kept evading the law. And it's not exactly fair to see innocent half-breeds get executed just because the higher upper demons were bored.

World War III is about to start, I think.

"InuYasha, buddy, you don't look so good."

I give the regular old bartender, who happens to be my 'friend' (fuck friends; there's no one you can trust these days), the middle finger before I go back to drowning away my sorrows.

I never look good these days. Maybe it's because I've never made an effort to contribute to society, but let me remind you that society is a giant prick with stupid laws and prejudiced opinions. Who the hell wants to make that kind of effort to see their own kind get slaughtered? It pisses me off regardless, but what can I ever do about it?

"Mature as always, doggy-boy."

Oh. My. God. If Koga, who definitely wins the asshole of the year award (apart from my half-brother), wants to start something, he shouldn't complain if one of his fingers are missing. I mean really: everyone should know better than to make me mad on a Tuesday afternoon.

"Don't you have anything better to do than flip people off? Like say… your job?"

I take one final gulp of my alcohol before I glare in Koga's direction. God he pisses me off so much… he's a wolf though, so you can't really do anything about that. His kind is always known to be antagonising.

"Fuck off," I growl, as I crumple my hands into fists. I am this close to actually losing it.

"Oh yeah, that's right; you got fired."

I have no time to put up with Koga's incessant ability to make me want to start a fight.

"Come on, Koga, leave the poor guy alone. I'm pretty sure if you don't, I wouldn't feel guilty about letting him loose on you." Out of all the people that had come to my 'rescue' (what am I? A fucking damsel in distress?), it had to be Miroku. Out of all people that tolerated my kind in this new age and era.

"Now why is a fine man like you drinking away on a beautiful Tuesday afternoon?" From the corner of my eye, I see that Miroku slips in the seat next to mine.

I snort. For someone else who happens to share the title of 'friend', Miroku is sure a suck-up. However, unlike the idiot wolf, I can actually depend on Miroku; he's the only person who I can actually trust in this world. Although he's perverted, he actually has moral values. Like staying faithful and true to his girlfriend Sango.

I can see Miroku's violet eyes staring into my eyes, but I ignore it; I ignore it like I do the rest of the world. I never really acknowledge much of anything anymore.

"'Cause I have nothing better to do with my life."

It's true, although Miroku never seems to think so. For the past four years, I've done the same old thing; drink. Sometimes I even go to the casino, just to see if there's some money to take home. In most cases though, I just stick to staying at my apartment watching re-runs of The Sopranos. And maybe even occasionally doing the errand for Naraku, but that's about it.

"Oh, InuYasha, if only I can show you how much you are wrong."

My life ain't worth nothing to anyone. That's all I know. That's all I tend to really think about, but you don't see me dead.

Wah, Wah. My life sucks.

"Are you contradicting me, InuYasha?"

I roll my eyes, before I give a decent reply. "You should know better than try to cheer me up." I'm never in the mood for this crap anymore. Miroku will try to tell me that I should find another job (like what I'm doing isn't fucking illegal) and I should try to get my 'girlfriend' back.

Years too late for that to even happen. And in truth, she should not be worth mentioning anymore. But most nights I still dream about her chocolate brown eyes and her sweet scent… It goes to show that I don't even deserve her in my life.

I did what I had to do; let's just put it that way.

"Don't give up hope, InuYasha. I know you can find your way again." It's fucking amazing that Miroku hasn't even held a stupid intervention for me yet; he seems to think he's the only one that can get through to my 'audacious behaviour'. If it's not for his stupid persistence, though, I'd be alone.

I've been told I have an ill-temper. I've been told that I'm self-critical, anti-social, crabby, that sort of thing. But I've been called worse.

Asshole. Prick. Jackass. Bastard. Half-breed.

I've been used to all of those little insults; they don't even get to me. It also goes to show that no one else has better things to do than pick on a poor little puppy.

"You say that like I'm lost," I stare into Miroku's eyes, finally making eye contact with my only friend. I've known him since when? I can't even think right now. Thinking hurts my head. Apparently. I've been told a lot of things, you see.

"You got fired from the University, you broke Kagome's heart and you regret it all because of why? What made you so sorry for doing these things?" Miroku's eyes narrow, as though he's trying to read me like an open book. Honestly, I'm not even going to tell Miroku a damn thing about what happened four years ago; I do not expect him to understand why I act the way I am. Nor will I ever expect Miroku to stop asking me this. Why, why, why? "And don't tell me I wouldn't understand. That's bullshit right there." Miroku hardly ever swears unless he's dead serious. So I obviously know that he's desperate to understand me. If he really wants to _understand_ me, he should take a freaking time machine and go back five hundred years into the past. Then he would know what's happened in my life that is so terrible.

"Yeah? And you think working for Naraku's a picnic?" I stated.

"Does that have to do with breaking up with the love of your life?"

If I tell Miroku anything revolving my so called love life, there is no way he'd let it go. There's also a possibility that he'll try hooking me and my ex up again. But really, I never tell Miroku anything. He can mind his own stupid business for all I cared. I never let other people interfere in my life ever again. Because we all know that there are two types of people in this world. Racists and rich bastards. Though sometimes, it would be a little difficult to distinguish the difference between them. But most of the time, those are the only people I take note of in real life anymore.

There is really no damn point in hoping that there is someone out there who accepts me for who I am without question. Even throughout history, my family's been ridiculed; my father banished for having a human wife, my mother dead and my stupid brother Sesshomaru left condescending and ignorant as always.

But of course there had been one person who thought they'd change me. But that person's been way out of my life now. Last time I checked, she had passed away some years ago. But who is to say that I care anymore?

And lest time I checked, no one hits me on the head and _**lives to fucking tell about it.**_ But Miroku has a tendency to believe that he gets special privileges because he's my friend. Whatever.

Special privileges. Joy. Happiness. Love. They all have an intrinsic meaning, but to me, they mean nothing anymore.

"That doesn't mean a damn thing to me anymore." I say it like it's the truth. And it is. For the most part. If only Miroku could stop pestering me about it; then I'd be free to think what I want, he'd be free to think what he wanted and nothing would come out of it.

"You always say that, InuYasha. But do you mean it?"

Miroku's psychological babble means nothing to me. He can't hope to persuade me of returning to my old life. But it's not that simple. I do make a living, believe it or not, but it's not clean as some people think it might be.

"You've been so much happier when she was by your side."

When will he learn that it's pointless?

Even I know that it's impossible to dream; to yearn for something that you've always wanted. I've done that for years and it's the biggest mistake of my life. Or at least one of the biggest. It doesn't help one bit that Miroku's been chewing my ass about this mistake. It's like he really wants me to do something with my life, but guess what – he's not my dad. That's right: I'm even better than Maury Polvich.

"Happiness doesn't last forever, Miroku. You should know that."

Talking to Miroku is like talking to a dog; they never stop barking. No pun intended; because I don't make puns.

"Clearly, talking to you is like talking to a dog."

Miroku, stop stealing my goddamn similes!

"And I think it is best not to set an intervention date." Aren't interventions supposed to be spontaneous? But that's beside the point. Even if someone did try to talk to me, what would make them think I haven't had enough problems already? Even if I could listen to them, my life hasn't turned into rainbows and butterflies. It's clearly obvious since I spend most of my time in a bar: like this one.

"No shit, Sherlock." Sarcasm is one of my best traits – or what Miroku tells me anyway.

Miroku shifts uncomfortably in his seat, before pursing his lips. It looks to me like he's lost all of his wisdom. If that's all he plans to say to me, he should take off. I want to finish my booze in peace and quiet. Apparently, I'm not even allowed to do that anymore. Along with other things.

"What you need is a good talking to from Sango."

This is the last person I ever expect to talk to. I'm pretty sure that Sango, the best friend of the lady love I used to have, hates my guts. I'm also pretty sure she wouldn't hesitate to chop me into millions of pieces the moments she sees my face. It's been four years since I've seen her intimidating face.

Oh wait, never mind. I **have** seen her recently. Since Miroku is trying his best to cheer me up (he thinks it's his sole duty on Earth) he never thinks twice about taking Sango along with him. I know that she's severely pissed about the way I ended things, but she doesn't understand that I've done things because… Forget it.

I still know that Sango's planning to murder me sometime soon. But at this point, I might welcome that. Out of everything else that happened in my life, who is to say that my life has meaning?

And I really do not need Sango giving me a good bitching about that. Because I also know that Sango secretly wants me to make good with you-know-who. But she also needs a good straightening because **it's never going to happen.**

Unless my problems magically disappear, there is no way in hell I'd be able to claim my love back.

"Resorting to your girlfriend to fix my relationships?" I raise an eyebrow, and I also want to question Miroku's real motive for using Sango. What could she possibly tell me? That I have a Mike and Ike for a penis? Oh yeah, she's told me that before. Ha, ha. Besides – it's not like she's serious on that one.

"It's not anyone's job to fix your relationships. Except yours."

Then why had he been bitching about it for the past ten minutes?

I think it's time for another drink.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Numerous songs have inspired this piece to write itself. But for the most part "We Are Young" by Fun is the song responsible for this chapter. :P**

**Anyways, it's so much fun writing InuYasha's POV. I don't do it often enough. I think. **

**Could you be a darling and leave a review? I PROMISE, PROMISE, PROMISE to update soon! ^_^**


	3. Far Away

**OMG, this is a hit story. I never expected seven or so reviews for chapter 2! You guys make me happy. I will offer you guys some cyber cookies (tosses countless amounts of cookies toward reviewers)! **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter; and it's in Kagome's POV, once again. **

**Love Therapy**

**Far Away**

What more can go wrong in my life? I think to myself, as I trudge up the stairs to my apartment. If there happens to be someone staring at me, they can guess that I'm a zombie; I'm pretty sure I'm slouched, my face would most certainly look pale and exhausted and every few seconds or so I'm mumbling incoherent sentences. Maybe being a zombie won't be so bad… at least zombies don't have to deal with heartbreak, angry bosses or parking tickets. At least zombies can pretty much scare people away and refuse to let people in to get to know them.

I open the door, taking a deep breath in while I'm at it, and I feel somewhat calm again. And before you ask, no: I was not even going to cry; my tears have been wasted a long time ago and it would have been a shame just to cry because I'm tired.

Home sweet home.

Okay, so it isn't like out of those frilly household magazines, but I've come to appreciate the fact that I have beige walls, a ceiling fan (that actually works), proper, clean furniture (the silver fridge, stove and counters didn't exactly match the walls, but whatever), heat and an awesome bathroom: the showers are actually pretty sweet, considering that you can set the right temperature to warm. But just so you know, I take hot showers because there's nothing better than feeling something embrace you in all of the right places. Of course that sounds wrong, but in everyone's world, I tend to say things that don't even make sense. I'm weird like that, I suppose. But the point is – I love my apartment and my apartment loves me.

I take a good look at the clock hanging over the fridge and I notice that it's quarter after five. I suppose I should get started on supper now, before I wind up taking a snooze. This happens on more than a few occasions, believe it or not.

What was once a perfect day has now turned into a depressing, and desolate nightmare. I could hear the thunder roar from outside and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that it's raining.

More rain. What I JUST need in my life. But hey – at least my gorgeous car is getting a much-deserved cleaning. I know what you're thinking; I'm much too lazy to wash her myself, but guess what – I actually WORK for a living. I don't have time to do certain stuff.

I decide that this darkening silence has put enough of a damper on my mood. I turn on the radio, which happens to be the only thing that occupies my beloved mahogany dinner table for one. At once, the melody of the song fills the kitchen and I find myself humming along. Until I notice what the song is.

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance, just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

I can't even find the strength in me to turn on the lights, as I find myself frozen standing in the middle of the kitchen. My heart, which is normally calm and collected, speeds up – practically pounding against my chest. Now why would it do such a thing? Why would I feel so nervous, so… so lost? Not to mention the overwhelming feeling of sadness starting to eat me from the inside.

I know I've put on a brave front for years now; the façade that tells everyone that I'm fine, there's no reason to worry and I can make it on my own. Considering I'm like, twenty five now, people should get that message.

But there may be the RARE time when I think about the "what if's", the "could be's", you know – stuff like that. And do NOT tell me that I'm crazy, because other people probably do that too. The idea that I'm single for life has finally set in, and it just makes me want to cry.

Okay, so I said before crying would be a huge waste of time, but who said I had no emotions? I hide them: there, happy that I've said that now?

'_Cause you know, you know, you know…_

I shut my eyes, as I begin to picture a familiar face that has always been on my mind. I hate to disappoint you, but I have no happy place to begin with. I guess that is what you thought I would say, right?

"_**I'm sorry this had to go on for so long."**_

I fall straight on my knees, and at that point, I'm crying: but a better word to describe it – or rather, a better description of what is happening is that I'm breaking down. I'm practically tearing myself apart: the wall of invulnerability, mostly. I'm basically letting **his** voice speak to me in my mind, as tears run down my cheeks like they actually ARE running a marathon.

_I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

For several seconds, I actually feel the need to let all my tears out; I actually want to let myself suffer and who knows why for something that I haven't done? It's something that **he **has done. I know I'm not crazy: my mother has obviously had me tested (my lame attempt at a Big Bang Theory joke has failed miserably, I know). But I've let the voice, which had been masculine, rough and extremely protective; repeat those words in my brain. Last time I've checked, I wasn't feeling desperate before, for his love, but do I actually feel that same desperation now? Years ago, I would have said: "Yes! Yes!" (And not to the dress) but time really does change people.

I bet I'm confusing you with my emotions. One minute I want him here with me and another minute I hate him for what he's done to me for absolutely no reason at all. One minute I want to forget everything and the other, well, I actually desire to cherish every memory.

I pause, as I take one minute to sort everything out. I have to act rational about this; I can't act like a little baby anymore, which is what I've been saying to myself for nights without any end to them. But since my emotions get in the way, my little mantra remains ignored.

I feel absolutely terrible now. My life sucks (emphasis on sucks) and I can't do anything about it. I could say that's the reason why I've sobbed at the top of my lungs; no one could even hear me, since the thunderstorm is loud enough to block my cries.

There's no way I can eat: I doubt anything that I inhale will stay in my stomach.

I just want to sleep; and if it were up to me, I would never wake up again.

Without any hesitation, I stand up and without another word, or another sound, I quietly make my way to my bedroom. The music on the radio continues to play…I'm in no mood to go back there to turn the stupid radio off.

When I stand in my room, it's dark and empty; as usual. There is no fairy godmother to tell me that I can wish for something of my desire, but what good is that? Even if I could wish for something, like Prince Charming to sweep me off my feet, my heart wouldn't be in it. Besides – I always fall for the wrong man. And I guess it's in my nature to fall in love with the wrong person.

I could never deal with this depression; although I have medication, I never take it anymore because I always believed that I would get better. And now tables have turned.

"_**I'm sorry. It just won't work out." **_

Ugh. I've never felt so imperfect in my life. Am I so undesirable that every guy has to break up with me? Am I so 'nice' that I can take it all in stride? People always assume I can handle this and I tell them I do, but I lie to everyone. Lying is all what I really do nowadays.

"_**I thought we loved each other." **_

I shouldn't replay this scene in my head. Not now. I shake my head with such speed, trying urgently to forget. I climb into my queen-sized bed, immediately wrapping myself around the crap-ton of blankets that I've gotten in the previous years. If I really want to be clichéd, I'd get a bucket of ice cream and watch some cheesy romance flick. But I'm not going to do that because I have my own coping mechanisms. Sure, they get a little dark, but they've worked. And no, I'm not on drugs – so don't even think that I do. But if there's one thing I do sometimes, is drink. Alcohol seems to be my only best friend these days.

**:3 :3 :3**

When I wake up, I tend to forget about the things that happen the previous night. It's not like I do it on purpose, but it just happens. But this is different; when I wake up today, with the sun shining annoyingly in my face mind you, I remember every single damn thing. If only I did crack a bottle of tequila and drink to my heart's content, but then I would deal with a painful hangover; and let's face it, I HATE getting those.

I know I've lost it when I have a stupid headache from crying so much.

I know I've lost it when I don't deny that he has been the cause of my pain and misery.

I deny it so many times that I've almost started to believe I'm a horrible liar.

I sigh, as I glance half-heartedly at the alarm clock resting on my dresser. 10:00. And I've been sleeping since when? Five thirty in the afternoon? It seems to me that someone's either drugged me or I've actually slept in. And believe me: I hardly ever sleep in. I get up at some point in the day because I know I have to work.

But today, I don't even bother calling my stupid boss to tell him I'm not going. He can pretty much fire me for all he cares; I can find another job. But the process itself is so freaking long, I sometimes don't have the patience to wait out the interviews and waiting for them to call me. Ugh. I don't have patience for anything these days and that's the truth.

"It's about time."

I widen my eyes in astonishment as I flinch. If there's anything that pisses me off more, it's the fact that people can easily sneak up on me and scare me half to death. Unfortunately, I have human senses and if I was a demon, I'd get used to this by now.

I groan, as I glance at the creeper standing at the end of my bed; Sango is the only other person who has the keys to my apartment. It figures SHE'S the one that breaks and enters my home. But I wish she doesn't have to stare at me: in fact, she's practically creepy… But I know she's not going to leave until she knocks some sense into me.

"Do I have to call the police?" I grumble, sitting up and rubbing my poor eyes at the same time.

"You wouldn't. We both know that."

"If you were an actual robber, I would," I shoot back with an irritated look and I'm not surprised that Sango's not backing down either.

"Actually, I'm your pre-designated kidnapper for the day." I raise both of my eyebrows in scepticism. Why does everything that Sango says involves kidnapping? And why does she have to say it with an enthusiastic tone? Then again though, she does enjoy torturing me for her own personal amusement.

"Oh no, what shall I do?" At this point, sarcasm is my only weapon to defend myself.

Sango purses her lips, before she replies, "I have had it with you for four years. You act like life doesn't interest you anymore."

I sigh heavily, knowing what this conversation would be about. "Sango, if you're telling me I should go out on a date, guess what: I'm not. I don't need a relationship." I can just live fine without one. It does indeed save me the heartbreak. If only I've known that four years ago, then I wouldn't be in this mess. I wouldn't be a screw-up for once and Sango would be able to enjoy her own life. Worrying about me solves nothing.

"Who said anything about a relationship? I was going to say that we're going shopping."

Back in university I would have gotten excited, but being a fashionable diva doesn't do it for me anymore. What is the point? If anything, I should be glad that I've changed from a party-saurus to a mature, sophisticated young woman. But I guess I'm still a little girl who can't get a grip on her feelings. Bawling my eyes out seems to be a better alternative to being single and ready to mingle. I guess. Feeling sorry for me is the only thing that's stopped me from going anywhere and doing anything in life.

"That's it. If you're not going to go shopping with me, I guess we'll go ogle men at the gym. How does that sound?"

You can pretty much tell what my answer is going to be.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Just a little insight into Kagome's emotions from the past. :P **

**Don't worry though, everything will be alright! Even if it doesn't look like it right now. **

**Song inspiration for this chapter is Far Away by Nickelback; the lyrics make an appearance at the start! ^_^**

**Mind leaving a review? Please? Pretty please? I promise I'll update soon!**


	4. Thrift Shop

**This chapter is in InuYasha's POV; I decided I was going to switch off between InuYasha and Kagome. I think it's because it's a lot of fun writing in both of their perspectives. I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Love Therapy**

**Thrift Shop**

I hate going to thrift shops; they are basically the worst places you can go too – it's no fucking joke. First of all, thrift shops sell 'one of a kind items' that are basically cheap knockoffs of things that you can get at Wal-Mart. If I need a fucking pair of pants, I can just go to Mark's Work Wear House for something decent. I mean really – it's common sense. Second of all, these 'one of a kind' items can basically be translated into 'creepy and disturbing things' that no one could even give a damn about. One time, Miroku (that's exactly freaking right: Miroku LOVES thrift shops) bought a vibrator from one particular store for about ten dollars. In my opinion, whoever buys _vibrators_ from shops like these are fucking crazy. And apparently Miroku is no different from anyone else; apart from the fact that he has a very kinky sex life. Which I cringe just thinking about. Thirdly, you have no idea what kind of people even visit at thrift shops. In my lifetime, I've managed to sniff out some perverts, some hobos and some loners just checking the place out. Not to mention that a few people just love to stare at me when I'm in these places. I swear that I saw someone sniff a pair of underwear… Fucking creeps.

Wednesday, which is today if you have no brain, is my lucky day to 'escort' Miroku to Shikon Thrifty Shop – the one place that Miroku goes on a regular basis (which is sad to say the least, as he visits this place more often than he does the bar). I've actually wanted to stay back at my apartment: I'd rather watch Two Girls, One Cup on my laptop than visit this place. You've no frickin' idea how desperate Miroku's made me in the past few years. You shouldn't be surprised, really…

I stand by the door, with my arms crossed and my back leaning against the wall. There is no way I'm taking the time to look around in this dump; it's small, it stinks and it's crowded. What do people see in these places? Other than the fact that they're cheap?

Ugh. My head is just throbbing just thinking about it…

"Miroku, just hurry your ass up, alright? I've better things to do than staying here all day," I viciously remind my 'friend' who so happens to be checking out the jewellery section. I honestly think it is Miroku's fault that he is a lazy ass in real life. If he ever gets a good paying job, then he wouldn't be in these kinds of places.

"InuYasha, didn't your mother ever teach you to be patient?" Even when he jokes around, he sounds like a smartass. "Maybe this necklace is perfect…"

I tend to overlook the fact that Sango, of all people in the world, is still dating Miroku. I also tend to overlook the fact that she could do so much better, but since both of these people are my friends, I keep my mouth shut. I am, on several occasions, tempted to tell Sango that she gets all of her 'pretty' jewellery at a thrift shop. I know for one fucking fact that Sango does not like it when she gets all of her things cheap. If she has any idea what a cheapskate Miroku is… I know that I'll be the one to plan the funeral. The last thing I need is a dead body on my front door.

"Sango's gonna wonder when you even have the time to pick this up, you know," I remind Miroku. "Aren't you supposed to be at your job?" I add, not even hesitating to hide my laughter.

What's even more hilarious than Miroku's poor deception skills is the fact that Miroku's real job happens to be a clerk at a porn store. I want you to think about that for a second… I honestly believe that Sango would fucking kill Miroku once she finds out. Sango's perception of her boyfriend's work situation is that she thinks he's working at a grocery store. Not to mention he's also a bus boy at a local restaurant. Well, who is to say that Miroku has these jobs? It's a miracle that Sango also has a good paying job (good for her) as a teacher at some elementary school or something. I don't know. It's not like I creep into her life to find out what she does, now do I?

"You don't even know me well enough to know my own work schedule? Shame on you." Sometimes I tend to think that Miroku's replies are dramatic exaggerations. What's even sadder is the fact that he's serious…

"And why do you even have to get her jewellery? It's not like she ever wears it." It's true – every time I see Sango, she never wears anything girly. It's like Miroku doesn't even know his own girlfriend.

"It's our four year anniversary next week, remember?" Miroku's violet eyes were sparkling with happiness, as he looks at me with said cheerfulness. I know the guy doesn't get pissed so easily, but it fucking creeps me out that he's happy all the time. I know that he eats unicorns and rainbows for breakfast and craps out sunshine. Mainly it's due to the fact that he's so lovey-dovey; and that always changes a guy's perception on life.

"Save it. I don't care." It's true. I do not care about people's love lives. I do not care that people display their love for each other out on the street for others to see. I do not care that people get married, have brats and grow old together. I just do not give a shit anymore.

"Well you don't have to ruin it for me," Miroku pouts before he heads back to the earrings, and judging from an astonished look on his stupid face, I have to say he's just found the perfect set.

Another known fact about me is that I ruin things for people. And I'm not just talking about spoiling movies; it's basically scaring the crap out of innocent people. No wonder people hate my guts whenever they see me, much less hang out with me. Miroku says I'll have a lot more buddies if I just open up. Miroku really pisses me off with his happy-go-lucky attitude these days; he thinks he knows how to run my life and he thinks he knows me, but he doesn't. I'd rather people ignore me than care for me these days. Too bad life doesn't work like that.

The only thing Miroku keeps tabs on about me is the fact that I work for Naraku. I can tell that he hates me doing what he says, but he doesn't stop me. He never has.

**Flashback: Three Weeks Ago**

_I come home to my apartment; it's just another damn job that I've finally finished on Naraku's orders. Unfortunately, the money I get comes with a price. Bloody injuries. Not that I care much about that, because let's face it, I can heal straight up. I don't need some annoying human getting in my way to do things. I don't need anyone to help me. I've taken care of myself since I was a kid. I've gotten used to this by now. _

_I don't even have to look at the people walking by me, staring at me like they're contemplating calling the police or the hospital. I know that they're shocked, but it's not like I have to do much more than growl and raise my bloody claws to get them to mind their own fucking business. _

_But they should be frightened. Not only did I have to get my claws dirty with dark blood, but I also happen to display bruises. Not to mention the fact that blood is dripping from my shoulder and leaking unto the ground. But what frightens people the most these days is the expression on my face. I look like I want to kill someone… and I never hesitate to do that. Killing is apparently part of a half-breed's nature; it's something that I've been used to doing since growing up alone…There are a lot more worse things in life than having to spill a little blood. So regardless, I don't even fucking care what people think about me._

"_InuYasha?"_

_Just great. Just freaking great… the one person that I've had in my life that's remained constant and not fleeting is in my fucking apartment. I don't even notice him as I walk past the living room to my bathroom. I don't even want to know why he's there; he pops up unannounced many times and it annoys me nonetheless. _

"_What the hell happened?"_

_I'm not even in the mood to put up with this; I'm not in any mood… This is not the first time in my fucking life that I wish people would just fucking leave me alone. To Miroku, this may seem like my breaking point; where'd this be the time to finally call in professional help. _

_Not. Gonna. Happen. _

"_InuYasha… were you out on another job?" I stop my movements, but I don't even have anything to say to him. What is there to even say? It's not like Miroku's ever listened to me in my entire life._

"_You're lucky I'm not giving up on you, InuYasha. Just know that I'm still here for you." Considering that I've never had to speak to him, he never minded. Considering how I've treated him over the years, it comes as a complete shock that he treats me like a normal person; even if I act like a dick to him, Miroku merely ignores it. But does it make me feel guilty that I've chosen this life of isolation? Define guilty. _

**End Flashback**

This was three weeks ago; never again do I take Miroku's words lightly, nor do I take them seriously. Since he repeats his wise words of Miroku-dom (as he likes to call it) each and every time he sees me, I've learned to ignore them. But that doesn't mean it doesn't pisses me off – it does. At some point I actually want to punch him in the face, but I don't. For obvious reasons. There have been similar events as to what happened three weeks ago, but his reaction to what I've done in the past is a lot worse than he reacts now.

Not surprising.

"InuYasha." I could feel his grubby hands pulling on my ears. Not. Cool. I've never particularly enjoyed it when people make an effort to point out my animosities. But when they actually make an effort to pull on them, like certain people did when I was a kid, it fucking hurts. It drives me insane and I come really close to punching them in the face. There has only been one person that rubbed my ears that actually didn't make me pissed as hell. But that person is out of my life now.

"What?" I growl, obviously irritated; Miroku, who has been used to my ferocious attitude for years now, doesn't even flinch. Instead, he makes a sheepish look on his face; it almost looks like he needs a favour… Oh no. No. No. No. No. NO.

"Can I just ask you for a teensy weensy favour? I forgot my wallet at home and… you brought yours, so I'm wondering…"

Have I forgotten to mention the horrible fact that Miroku can also be a mooch? This is obviously not the first time this happened. Conveniently, I have to be there every single fucking time that Miroku fucking forgets his fucking wallet. Note that I sound a little more ticked than usual because Miroku likes to tick me off a lot.

**:3 :3 :3**

When I get back home, of which I scoff at because I've never actually felt like I've belonged anywhere, I come close to passing out on my couch. Wednesday is supposed to have been a relaxing day for me, seeing that Naraku hadn't bothered me with work, but Miroku just HAD to pop in and ruin it. Count it on him to ruin my day. Fucking ironic because back four years ago, I would have found the idea of working for Naraku to be pointless. And not to mention how Miroku wouldn't have ruined my life.

But apparently I'm just good at ruining people's lives. As much as this sounds cruel and heartless, I never really cared. What would even be the point of caring for other people if they didn't even treat you with respect? In this world, respect never really exists. Only people that respect the filthy rich bastards.

Before I could even think about my previous life, of which I don't even know why I continue to reflect on, my phone rings. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK.

I groan in frustration, before slowly heading toward the kitchen – where I know for a fact that's where I've left my cell phone.

Just when I thought my day couldn't possibly be worse, like it usually is, it is worse. The moment I check the number, I know for a fact that it's Naraku. I know that he has another assignment for me. Because I'm apparently his favourite, of the bunch, that does his dirty work correctly.

"What is it?" I growl into the phone; one could say I have no manners, but let's be honest here. Manners doesn't get you anywhere in life.

"Always straight to the point, aren't you, InuYasha?" A dark, deep voice cackled from the other line of the phone. It is always easy to assume that it is Naraku; one person that no one ever wants to fuck with. "That's why you're my favourite; you take your job seriously."

The fact is, a 'favourite' is another fucking word for 'expendable'. If no one did their job, like what Naraku told them to do, they get slaughtered. Naraku never expects his followers to fail. I never fail; but even if I do, I know for certain that Naraku wouldn't kill me yet. After all, I owe a lot to him, from what he's told me countless times.

"It's time for your next assignment. Are you up for it?"

And like always, I say I am up for it. Because if anyone ever said no to Naraku, there are – believe it or not – inevitable consequences.

**:3 :3 :3**

**OMG, is it ever HOT this summer! I wish I could just swim in the pool forever… I love swimming! ^-^**

**But anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully. **

**And before you ask, the song inspiration for this chapter is Thrift Shop by Mackelmore and Ryan Lewis. XD**

**Mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think! Thanks! :D**


	5. Stronger

**I hope you guys love your summer so far; I know I am! ^_^ I know I'm going to be seeing one of my favourite bands in concert, so this summer is something I look forward to! :D What are you guys up to this summer? **

**Kagome's POV this chapter!**

**Love Therapy**

**Stronger**

You know the bed feels warmer when you're sleeping alone. I know how that feels like; having no other man to share my bed for the night. And really, I'd rather have a warm bed than a cold one. I have yet to actually explain to Sango that I have no intentions of becoming a slut overnight – just to get over my supposed still-there feelings for a certain bastard that left me years ago. But then again, who actually would become a slut overnight when someone breaks up with them?

You may judge me for thinking about sluts, beds and men when I'm going shopping with my best friend in the entire world. I know it sounds totally random, but it's true. But if you are going to judge me, please keep it to yourself; I really do not want to receive emails from random people saying that I'm a weirdo. I get that enough from work, as it is.

You're also probably wondering whatever happened to my career in mind and whatever happened to going to school for eight years or so to becoming a nurse? Considering that my life back then was a hellhole, I decided to drop out. Or rather, I switched majors. Yep – I'm now a history nut. Ask me a question concerning useless shit about the Korean Conflict and I probably know it. Not that I'm saying it's useless, but come on – what's the reality that there would be another one starting up? Imagine the world in twenty years or so: probably struggling from Osama Bin Laden's great grand-nephew latest schemes to take over the world. Note the sarcasm behind these words; if I say something that offends you, you can just leave.

"Kagome, I have a feeling that you don't like the dress…" Sango breaks me out of my pointless daydreams, and even then I notice how I'm staring with hostility at the piece of clothing that can barely fit me.

Oh my God; I'm getting fat. If there's anything that I don't want to become, I do not want to be one of those fat girls who everyone makes fun of because they're overweight. I do not want to be one of those chicks who have a gorgeous best friend, while the other best friend in comparison is ugly as shit. If I become fat, I will not fit into my Sevens jeans anymore; I will not be able to wear jeggings and pull them off. But then there's the possibility that people will think I'm pregnant.

"I swear to God if you ask me if you look fat, I'm going to smack you right in the face," Sango sighs, closing the curtain in the changing stall – giving me enough privacy to escape the confinement of this so-called dress.

"And you're not trying anything on because…" I trail off, as I barely manage to pull down the zipper without ripping the dress apart. Last time I've checked, I'm not the She-Hulk (yes, there is such thing).

The whole reason for this ridiculous shopping escapade is because Sango dragged me here; she should at least buy some stuff too – she doesn't have to plan things for my benefit.

"Because this trip is all about you," Sango points out; her tone is laced with amusement and that typical know-it-all response. Once upon a time, I was once like that. And once upon a time, I would have been squealing that I'd be going shopping; but then again, over the years, my ego has vapidly decreased. "It's supposed to make you feel better."

"Sango, Ben and Jerry's ice cream makes me feel better; watching Shane Dawson videos makes me feel better; but actually going shopping does nothing to increase my self-esteem." I make a whole bunch of references just to prove a point. There are some occasions that I do make an effort to reference different pop culture movies, but that's when I feel like a smartass. Today, I don't feel like one.

So how do I actually feel then? I know what you're thinking, but I'm not emo. If you're wondering what emo means, then you're in for a lesson by Kagome Higurashi. They're stereotypically known as depressed people that have god-awful haircuts that cover 3/5 of their faces. But then again, I just got that definition off urban dictionary.

Lesson number one – do not ever encounter an emo and say any of this to them. I'm not one of those people who judge, but there are a lot of people I tend to stray from.

"You know, we could have gone to the Gym to ogle hot men."

Lesson number two – do not ever let gym members catch you staring at them like a creeper. I mean really – it's common sense here people; they're probably going to think that you are in love with them, that you want their babies and it would turn out they are creepers who love to snort cookie dough for a living. Yeah. Enough said. I've had plenty of experiences revolving these kinds of people.

"Where it's all hot and sweaty? No thanks." I finally put on my black t-shirt and short-shorts on, feeling more comfortable without the monstrosity covering practically nothing.

"You are being so paranoid right now, Kagome. You know I've got your back." Does she even know how far from the truth that statement is? If Miroku has so happened to be at the gym, do you know what is her number one priority? Basically she ditches me to spy on Miroku - making sure he's not having an affair with a yoga lady. And guess what happens to me: entertaining buff males (who are more likely on steroids than naturally fit) who have perverted intentions.

"Sango, I could still be sleeping in right now," I grumble, as I grit my teeth, before heading out the changing stall. Who goes shopping at ten o'clock in the morning? It's a wonder that some of these stores are even open. Like American Eagle Outfitters. No wait: I'm thinking of the Japanese equivalent to that. I once traveled to the United States with my two best friends, Miroku and Sango, and my other good lady friend Ayame. I basically made a documentary on how every single shop in the States are more original than the ones you find here in Tokyo.

"Wah, wah, wah; I feel so bad for you," Sango 'sobbed' as she linked an arm through mine, as we headed out the store and into the food court. I feel like we're twelve year olds… and why I feel that way I don't even know.

Oh yeah, that's right; it's because I feel so many stares. I know they're not exactly directed towards me – because from what Sango's been telling me recently is that I look like the grim reaper: with my harsh stare and not so fresh appearance. This is coming from the girl who once thought I was a goddess.

I know those stares, mostly coming from prepubescent boys, are for Sango. Lately she has been making a 100% effort to becoming more girly; even though she swears her style has not changed. Bullshit radar tells me otherwise.

"Sit your butt down now," Sango orders, almost coming close to pushing me into one of the many of seats that occupied this large mall. I know from the look in her sparkling brown eyes is that she's pissed. Mainly because I'm still not contributing to society like she asked me to. What is there to contribute – other than my sarcastic, smartass responses? Nothing, really.

"What is your problem?"

"The problem is that you're acting like that one chick whose vampire boyfriend dumped her and she still hasn't moved on from that." I can't believe she's making another Twilight reference. I think she just does it to piss me off and boy, would I ever cuss her out about it. But since this is a public place, I'm letting the whole thing slide.

"What makes you think I haven't moved on from that?" I roll my eyes at Sango's antics to try to make me open up to her. What makes her think that if I couldn't reveal my feelings to her in a private place, which I find it more appealing to tell her out here?

Besides; it's not like I'll ever tell Sango about my little breakdown from earlier. Okay, so I had been a little underneath the weather lately. And hearing songs that remind me so about my previous relationship hasn't made things any better. But it's alright now; I won't ever act like that again. Worse yet, I could have cried in front of Sango.

"Deny it all you want, Kags, but I can tell." Sango purses her lips, like she's contemplating something. Maybe it has something to do with my funeral that she's inevitably planning.

"You actually think I'm still in love with InuYasha?" The laughter that comes out of my mouth isn't even genuine.

How can Sango still think that? It's like saying the rumours revolving Sango and Miroku getting married are true; only that they're not. But this is beside the point.

I am not in love with InuYasha; the bastard that broke my heart four years ago for no apparent reason. I mean – who does that? Maybe I would have understood things better if he would have just told me why we couldn't work out. Then I wouldn't have to treat this like a mystery of life.

"I know what you're going to say. And frankly, I don't care. I'm going to prove to you that you had never really moved on from him." Sango thinks it's going to be easy to see me crack; she makes it sound like she's still in touch with him. And I've never really cared for four years, albeit the occasional feel sorry for me sob story I write at night.

**:3 :3 :3**

There is nothing like going almost a hundred kilometres an hour on the highway; the adrenaline rush, the feel of the wind in your hair and the laughter that accompanies all of that. It almost makes me think that I'm carefree and laidback; but in reality, I'm not even close to being either of those things. Sango knows it too – so at least she has a good idea I'm just as messed up as everyone else. Perfection seems overrated these days and pressure is what comes along with it. Luckily, I've come from a family where I can only hope to do my best. Child prodigies don't exist in my family.

"Doesn't this feel so good?" Sango, sporting a pair of dark sunglasses, smirks; with one hand on the wheel and the other one resting on the side of the convertible, she looks attractive. Or rather, she reminds me of one of those girls who are like "fuck yeah! This is where I'm at!". That's actually the kind of girl I'd like to be, but I've come out to be something completely different.

"Yes." With our hair whipping back and forth, as well as the cool air refreshing our sweaty skin, how could it not feel good? But there's also a taste of something else there too: which happens to be freedom. "Slow down, Sango. You wouldn't want to be caught by a cop."

Every girl should be prepared for the following situations: 1) Getting stopped by a cop. 2) Running a stop sign. 3) Hot guys letting out wolf whistles when they stop at the stop light. I know how to handle at least one of these; from that point forward, I am as badass as anyone else can get.

"Miroku's gonna shit bricks if I ever show him a ticket," Sango giggles, but it comes out more as snickering. Somehow, the shocked expression of Miroku coming to my mind is a little bit amusing; I also laugh at the thought.

"Red light," I point out to the upcoming four-way intersection. Considering that it was almost noon, there isn't as much traffic I had been expecting. Perfect; it means I can get back to my apartment in record breaking time.

As Sango's mustang slows down to a halt, as we park just behind some old Pontiac, we wait in silence. Of course then the inevitable situation number 3 comes, which ticks me off more than other stuff in the entire world; I'm in no mood to be ogled by some fifteen year old guys. They are the very epitome of immaturity and emotional intolerance. They are the very kind of people I never want to end up being ever again.

"Hey girls!" One guy, who I clearly don't give a fuck about, whistles in appreciation, before he whispers to his friend, "Oh man, look at that one girl's rack."

I just love it when people don't have anything better to do with their time; like checking out someone else's boobs. If that doesn't scream pervert, I don't know what does.

"Sweetheart, where have you been all of my life?" Another guy laughs; no doubt Sango is doing the same thing I – secretly want to run these people over.

"Hiding from you," Sango shouts back, earning a precisely timed oh from the boys in the back. She turns around, as do I, and rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Come on, don't be like that baby. Don't you want to come back to my place?" Give it up you morons; we're not looking for a fling.

"I don't know – will two people fit under a rock?" I snort. When I once again turn around to meet their reaction, I can't help but release a few shits and giggles; they're practically pale and not one of them has a perverted thing to say to me. Good.

Lucky for Sango and me, the red light just turns green; which means we're free to ditch these assholes behind and head back to the place I call home.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Obviously, the inspiration behind this chapter comes from Stronger by Kelly Clarkson. I feel like this definitely applies to any situation Kagome has. **

**And if you're wondering when the ill-fated lovers are gonna meet, they will soon! You just gotta be patient! :D And if you don't mind leaving a review, telling me what you think, then I'll probably update sooner! HINT!**


	6. All I Ever Wanted

**You do not want to miss this chapter guys: just saying! ;)**

**Love Therapy**

**All I Ever Wanted**

Sango knows something had to be done. There is no question about it, there are no doubts and there could be nothing holding her back from what she had to do. Sango is patient, but only for certain people. Miroku, her ever-doting boyfriend for four years, is one of them – believe it or not. Not to mention that she could trust him a lot more than she did four years ago; considering that he was more of a womanizer back then. It seemed like Miroku had changed for the better.

However, Kagome Higurashi was a different story. There was no one else on this planet that Sango loved the most and hated the most at the same time. Kagome, being the smartass that she was half the time, pissed Sango off to the point of desperation. She was actually desperate in doing something to get her old best friend back. Sango could very much tell how depressed Kagome was without InuYasha in her life. Sango was 100% certain that she still loved him. And from what Miroku had said, InuYasha was still in love with her.

This was the moment when Sango had come up with a brilliant scheme. It was the mother scheme of all schemes that was sure to be successful. Sango was that brilliant. All she had to do now was talk to her boyfriend. The plan would soon be set in motion and she didn't have to worry about Miroku disapproving of the plan because he was just as desperate to see his best friend happy. Of course, from what happened at the thrift shop, InuYasha had been less than thrilled – Sango had been told all about it. Needless to say, Sango had been pissed for the rest of the week. But not pissed off enough to not include him in her plans.

Sango, who had just gotten out of the shower, picked up her home phone and called Miroku. If she wanted the perfect opportunity to talk to him, without InuYasha overhearing their secret plans, this was the only time. From what Sango had heard from Miroku, he had vaguely talked about how InuYasha was working for someone… and it was not exactly a super happy job.

"My lovely Sango, you have called!" Miroku exclaimed in happiness, whereas Sango had rolled her chestnut eyes. She sat down in her living room, enjoying the comforting feeling of the leather lazy-boy recliner she purchased a few years ago. "I take it you aren't mad anymore?"

"If I was really still mad at you, do you think I would have called you?"

"I think you would have castrated me in my sleep…"

"But that's not why I'm calling. As much as I want to cut your head off when you're sleeping, I have a little favour to ask. Is InuYasha free tonight?" Sango inquires, while crossing one leg over another – trying to find a nice and comfy position. If he is not free tonight, this whole plan would not be able to work out… But it just had to!

"I don't know. I'm not his personal assistant." Was he trying to be funny or something? Sango did not even laugh because of how unfunny he was trying to be. He's just one of those people who couldn't even pull off being a comedian.

"Well is he busy?" Sango raises her voice and it sounded like she was going to lose her patience. Out of all the people in a relationship, one would never guess that Sango would maintain the dominant hierarchy system in hers. Miroku could never tame her, much to his sick fantasies. Let's move on.

"I don't think so. What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking… let's go for some drinks tonight." Let's see if Miroku would be smart enough to get the implication. Sometimes he could be quite the idiot, but hey – he was her idiot. Sometimes she was amused enough by that fact.

"All of us?" If there was music playing right at that moment, it had to be Wah Waaaaaaaah. You get what I'm saying? No? Well, let's move on. Anyways, the music would have to be a disappointing soundtrack. Sango did shake her head in disappointment, but she held back a sigh. Miroku was pretty smart in general, but sometimes he missed the big picture. He was that dense.

"InuYasha, Kagome, you and I. Who did you think I meant?" Sango took it upon herself to grit her teeth; she knew very well that it wouldn't hold her temper, because let's face it; she got angry all the time. But it was that kind of anger that dissipated in twenty seconds. She wouldn't blame Miroku for thinking she was PMS-ing all the time.

"Are you sure this would work?" This is what he asked every time he thought he was uncertain about something.

"Of course. We all know that they still love each other." The problem was, they were too stubborn to admit it.

"You do realize that InuYasha will probably disembowel me once he learns that this was a set up." Once again, Miroku is counting on Sango to protect him from InuYasha's massive temper. Sometimes Sango likes to think Miroku is a coward. Or that he is taking advantage of her strengths.

"And you realize that Kagome's going to slit my throat in my sleep if this was just my plan."

"I'll talk to InuYasha."

"Do not tell him. Don't you ever understand the concept of secret matchmaking?" Maybe Miroku was the last person that could understand that. After all, he would only play the role if he was involved. And that he would go after eligible young ladies. That he found attractive.

"Even if they do get together again, shouldn't it be on their terms?" And then there are times that Miroku could be observant; why couldn't he be like this for everything? Sango should have fallen for the captain of the soccer team back in high school. They should have been married by now and have tons of babies. Instead, this was an alternate reality where Sango had fallen in love with a 'harmless' pervert. In this reality, InuYasha and Kagome were broken up, but not for long.

"Who cares? As long as they're happy together." If only Sango could believe that, really. She did want them to be happy… but Miroku was right. Even if they saw each other again, there would probably even only be mixed feelings than anything else.

Sango knew she should feel guilty about what happened over the years; Kagome and her used to be super close best friends. Kagome had always been there for her since high school; she was the one that Sango used to call whenever she needed cheering up. She was the one who she used to go shopping with reluctantly, as Sango was never the girliest, but she did so anyway. She was the one she cracked jokes with, told stories with and bashed Aquaman on a weekly basis. Even in university, the two of them had a great bond that would transcend time altogether. They were basically unrelated sisters. If it was up to either of them, they would say they're related. One couldn't choose their family, but they could choose their friends.

And then InuYasha came along unexpectedly. Kagome's personality was a little haywire, especially upon finding out that he was going to be a teacher's assistant. She wanted him for herself; after a lot of trial and errors, such as the bet, they finally got together. But after one last tug, the two of them broke up. Not only did this keep Kagome up at night, but Sango was awake at that time too.

Sango had truly wonders if Kagome had forgiven her for telling InuYasha about the bet. Sure she was annoyed with her at first, but over time she did forgive her, didn't she? Sango hates feeling guilty about something that happened four years ago; they were all adults and they could all act like them.

"Sango? Are you there? Sango?" And then Miroku starts to hum Sango's least favourite song. The song 'Decode' from the Twilight soundtrack. It was amazing that Miroku happened to know what it sounded like… maybe he was a Twilight fan.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Sango growls. Clearly Miroku was desperate if he was trying to get her attention… Over the past four years since graduating college, Miroku's personality hadn't changed much. Although the one thing he did try to change about himself was his behaviour with women. He always claimed he had a curse in his family but it's bullshit. Just like how Miroku tried to claim that Aquaman was the best superhero. Let's move on.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to get your attention." Miroku could be a real sweetheart too, even though he was kind of a cheapskate as InuYasha implied he was when he told her the Thrift Shop incident. He'd tell her he loved her, which was something that Sango took very seriously, and occasionally he'd get her flowers. As long as he wasn't after sex (how anyone could say that without a straight face; or without not knowing Miroku) Sango was satisfied. But his personality was what drew her to him in the first place.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"About marrying me?" Not on his life. Or… not yet, anyway. How bad could it possibly be – married to Miroku?

"Who proposes during sex?" Apparently Miroku wanted to be just like Leonard off of the Big Bang Theory. If you haven't seen the episode where Leonard proposes to Penny during sex, I suggest you look it up.

"I thought you would be surprised by my romantic charms." Let's be honest here; what is so romantic about asking your boyfriend/girlfriend to marry you when you're in the middle of receiving/giving pleasure? To Sango, it was insanely creepy…

"Goodbye Miroku." Click. There; any topic of marriage was now eradicated – or at least left to talk about another day. But would Sango really be lying about enjoying the prospect of being Miroku's wife? She felt like she was watching too many chick flicks lately.

**:3 :3 :3**

Convincing Kagome to go out to have some drinks might be a little more difficult than Sango thought. These days, Kagome hardly ever wants to go out; she was not some grandmother, dammit. She is still entitled to have fun nowadays. And Sango is going to make sure Kagome will have fun. But above all, she has to be genuinely happy: and this was the toughest part of the plan. Okay, when Sango really thought about it, Kagome might not be pleased at first. Hell, she may be super ticked. But at this point, Sango is that desperate for Kagome to go out and make some new friends, along with the idea of her getting back together with InuYasha.

Talking on the phone with Kagome seems most ideal; because it would cover up how bad of a liar/actress Sango is. Kagome is one of the smartest people she knows and she could sniff out a lie from the first second. But when she's on the phone, the pressure is taken off a little bit.

"Why'd you have to call me now?" Kagome grumbles, not once feeling impressed.

"Kagome, are you feeling up to some drinks tonight with Miroku and I?" Sango tried very hard not to sound suspicious of the sort.

"No. I'd rather watch Dog the Bounty Hunter." Kagome is such a little liar. They both know that Kagome hated him and she would probably vomit just seeing him appear on the screen. Sango severely doubted that she'd have to go for drinks if she made another Twilight reference. Why does she have to act like such a little kid?

"Come on; it's just going to be you, Miroku and I. It's going to be fun. We'll pay for the drinks." Sango could only pray that Miroku is faring better with InuYasha.

**:3 :3 :3**

Ironically, Miroku isn't doing much better with InuYasha than Sango has with Kagome. He doesn't have to say two words and InuYasha just has to answer with a gruff no. And just like Sango, Miroku has decided that it would be better to talk to him on the phone. In retrospect, was it such a good idea? Whatever happened to his carefree friend? Whatever happened to the guy who would say yes to a round of drinks? It seems like in these times, InuYasha's become a grandpa. Not that Miroku would let that happen…

"You're a fucking creep, Miroku," InuYasha snarls over the phone.

"How am I a creep? I'm just inviting you out to the bar tonight; you need it."

"No. You just want me to go so I can meet a hot bitch. Cupid called and he wants his arrows back." InuYasha does sound like he has a stick up his butt, doesn't he? Miroku, the best friend that InuYasha's always had, plans to change that.

"No, no, no! It's nothing of the sort!" Kind of. "Listen, if it makes you feel any better, Sango and I will pay for the drinks. Consider this as a repayment." Miroku knew he would be lucky if InuYasha accepted; after all, he still didn't find the time to pay InuYasha back for the Thrift Shop incident.

"What time?"

"Nine o'clock, nine-thirty, somewhere in there." Inside, Miroku is just rejoicing in delight. Maybe Sango had been right about the plan all along. Maybe InuYasha and Kagome would meet each other after all. But should he really get his hopes up?

"Whatever. But don't even think about picking me up," InuYasha warns, of which his tone of voice causes shivers to run down Miroku's spine.

This just makes Miroku desperate enough to listen to InuYasha for once.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Okay, so I lied: the next chapter is what you really don't want to miss! ^_^**

**If you enjoyed this chapter, let me know, okay? I'd love to know what you think!**

**And the song inspiration for this chapter is All I Ever Wanted by Basshunter. :3**


	7. No Surprise

**I read your guys' reviews and they make me happy as always! ^_^**

**Love Therapy**

**No Surprise**

I'm not buying it. Nope. There is obviously some motive behind her scheme, but what it is, I can't figure it out. This kind of reminds me of a Rubix cube; do you know how long it has taken me to match all those pretty colours together from scratch? OMG – the horror of real life is getting to me! But real life can go suck it because I don't care anymore.

Sango just has to contradict me on that. She always has the tendency to convince me that what I think is total BS. But what do I really think? Here's what I think: she is setting me up on a blind date.

It only makes sense, right? I know she has invited me for drinks, but let's face it, there has to be another party involved. I know for a fact that Sango would never make me feel lonely. Why is that a bad thing? I LOVE being by myself. There is nothing cooler than just chilling like a little loner. Other than The Avengers.

But why couldn't life be exciting like that? I'd actually love to live the life of the Black Widow; she gets to kick ass with her partner in crime, she doesn't let her emotions get to her. Hello – the most inspiring role model there is. Unfortunately, life can't be like that. Darn it all.

So here I am, standing before my closet, confused as to what the hell I'm going to wear tonight.

Should I wear my red, strapless dress? To be honest, it makes me look like I'm a whore, so no, I'm not wearing it. Now that I think about it, the only reason I still keep it is because Sango gave it to me for my birthday a few years ago.

Maybe I could put on my black sleeveless dress… after all; it's the dress that I wear most frequently, not to mention it doesn't make me look like a slut. Okay, so it is a little bit Goth, but whatever; Sango is just going to have to deal.

What am I doing? Even if this isn't a blind double date, which I'm still 100% certain it is, I don't ever go to the bar looking for a good time. Even if I do go out, it's only because Sango is forcing me against my will. If someone says no to Sango, there's hell to pay.

I sigh, putting my thoughts to rest. I should just get ready and think about the rest later.

What would InuYasha think about me now?

I did not just think that… Truth be told, I don't ever want to think about him ever again. Hell, I don't even want to see his stupid face ever again. But if I do encounter him someday… what would I do? If anything, I'll just punch him in the face, call him an asshole and just walk away. Does that ever sound so satisfying? It should, because it makes me feel a little bit better already.

Don't ever think about InuYasha again. Don't ever think about how he makes my heart race sometimes. Don't ever fool myself into believing that I'm still in love with him.

I'm not in love with InuYasha. I've moved on from that jerk. I deserve way better than him.

Then why haven't I been on a single date?

It's because boys are stupid and they're unworthy of my time and affection.

**:3 :3 :3**

I look super hot, by the way. Need I remind you? With my slinky, sexy black dress matching my gorgeous ballet flats and silver studs in my ears – not to mention that my hair is tied back in a sleek ponytail – how could I not be gorgeous? If anything, I probably still look like a high school senior, which lifts up my spirits quite nicely. Because I hate being compared to an old geezer. I'm not even looking forward to turning forty… which is like, twenty years from now.

Can you imagine me as a middle aged woman? I can't even imagine what my life crisis is going to be… maybe it's the fact that I can't get pregnant (not that I tested this so called theory; besides – I'm pretty sure I'm fertile). Maybe the midlife crisis is me being unable to pay my bills. Okay, so this one is not true; I do pay my bills on time and I'm pretty reliable using my credit card. See how mature I've become?

I pretty much remind Sango of this fact all the time; it seems to me she doesn't approve of how sophisticated and charming I am – after years of ungodly behaviour during university. How could she put up with me back then, I don't even know.

I know for a fact that Sango is setting me up with someone because she thinks I'm lonely. I trust her not to set me up with someone creepy; or maybe she's found a way to get a whole bunch of guys to line up to meet me. If they're all gorgeous supermodels from South America, I don't even know how I'll react. There's nothing sexier than having a first date with twelve half-naked men wearing speedos. Yes, I am sarcastic. Thanks for asking.

So this is how the date is going to go in several ways. Number one: the guy that Sango has lined up for me already has a wife and is looking for a striking brunette to be his mistress. I may find myself turned off by that; thus, the guy is kicked out of my social group. Number two: the perfect dream guy I've established for myself miraculously shows up, but unfortunately, he's addicted to crack. That is a turnoff. Number three: My dream date might not even show up at all. Number four: (Hehe: number four – it sounds like I'm in the original series of Star Trek) I could possibly get drunk and marry my future husband that night. And the next day I'd find myself pregnant. Let's just hope that none of these scenarios actually happen. In an alternate universe, maybe, but in this one, nope – they're never going to happen.

Don't worry; this isn't The Bachelorette come to life. That show should just be cancelled, now that I think about it. I should just show up with a bazooka and destroy everything. Or I can just hire a hitman to get the job done for me. I just notice how none of the romances on that show ever work out; these days, the show is all about views, hits and fame. We all know what fame does to people, right? Just look at Justin Bieber; I think the fame has gone way too much to his head…

Just so you know, I tend to get off-topic a lot. Which is why I make a bunch of references, but who doesn't like them? You don't? Get out.

You're probably wondering the type of guy I'd go for now that InuYasha is out of the picture (he is definitely out; if you say so otherwise, I don't know if I should believe you).

I'd like a guy who is nice and sweet (not overly sweet; because he'll probably want to get in my pants); nothing like InuYasha.

I'd like a guy who is smart, but not someone who's a smartass (again, nothing like what InuYasha is).

But most of all, I'd like a guy who can treat me just right; remember people, violent relationships are something that I tend to avoid at all cost.

But it's not like I'm looking for a guy now, right? I just said that guys are stupid and are a huge waste of time. Girls can live without boys; I mean, look at Queen Elizabeth I, the daughter of King Henry VIII, she never had a husband, did she? I know for a fact she never had any kids… See? I could go on and on arguing and ranting about the good things about being single.

Single and ready to mingle. Ugh; this quote is super creepy…

Anyway, I think it's about time that Sango's picking me up.

**:3 :3 :3**

When Sango picks me up, I have to say I'm sort of suspicious. Firstly, Miroku's not even there; which gets me thinking: what if he's picking up my date? Which could prove the theory that Sango's playing matchmaker. But since there is a possibility that I'm wrong, I don't say anything. But I do give my friend an eerie glare. It's just so she could tell that I know she's unto something, however paranoid I may sound.

"You look good," Sango gives me a confident smile and a thumbs up.

"You look good too," I shrug, not once feeling embarrassed about my appearance. Sango's a pretty woman; I'm not going to lie. If I had to turn lesbian, I'd fall for her instantly. Apparently, she's decided to dress up in a dark emerald dress, which is strapless and somewhat transparent at certain angles. Not only that, I notice she's wearing black high heels. She's very beautiful – even if she's wearing lip gloss and eye shadow. Even her hair is done up quite nicely.

"Ready to have some fun?" Sango smirks, as she pulls out of the driveway and unto the open road.

"No."

"You make it sound like I'm dragging you against your will."

"That's because you are." Seems to me that whatever sarcastic comeback I manage to fling back at her really ticks her off. I doubt she actually means it.

"You could at least pretend to be happy." And she makes it sound like she's taking me to kindergarten.

"Let's go get drunk!" When I look at myself in the mirror, I look like a serious creeper. Not a good thing for my reputation. Trust me – my smile is that freaky… maybe I should stop being enthusiastic (or like Sango put it, pretending to be happy). Then parents wouldn't have to drag their children away, saying, "Let's get out of here; this girl's a weirdo". I know that never happens to me, but it's a potential situation I see sometimes in my dreams. And you do not want to know what kind of dreams I'm having.

"I'm actually still surprised that you still have your brain cells." Why does she make a point to reference our university days? Let's just say drinking isn't something I'm particularly proud of; I've had bad enough memories…The last thing I need is to create more.

"You should be saying that to Miroku." I actually point it out to Sango numerous times that her boyfriend is severely lacking in common sense lately. The proof? She told me the story of how Miroku went to the thrift shop the other day and he had to have his buddy pay for the jewellery he planned on giving to Sango. Yeah, that's right; he forgot his wallet. What kind of idiot does that? It's like forgetting your passport before you go fly away to another country. That is the worst case scenario right there.

"But I love him for it," Sango shrugs her shoulders, as she flickered the signals to turn into the left lane.

"You know you cut that guy off," I point out, looking at the rear view mirror – just witnessing a man, in his truck, slamming the wheel in frustration. Honestly, I think it's hilarious.

"Yeah, I know. But it feels good." So what if Sango's decided to act like an asshole? But hey, at least she has better coping mechanisms about how to handle things than the guy who's behind us.

"You're so lucky there aren't any police officers around."

"Stop ruining the moment, Kagome. And besides, even if they did show up, I know you well enough to know you'd do anything to get yourself out of a ticket."

**:3 :3 :3**

The bar we end up going to seems to be a very classy place, even though it smells like dead skunks and cigarettes. Trust me: people don't seem to understand the concept of personal hygiene – I swear that some dude hasn't taken a shower in weeks. There should actually be a law saying you have to take showers every day. Hm. Maybe I should become president one day. Laws aren't really going through complicated processes; they seem to be really easy to make.

Sango and I end up taking a booth in the far western corner, farther away from drunkards. This means that conversation will be able to be understood easily. I ponder to myself if I should ask Sango what this is really about. This question has been bothering me since I've entered the car with her.

"I want the strongest sake there is," is what I say the moment Sango and I sit down in the booth.

"It also happens to be the most expensive," Sango snorts.

"I know," I wink, which is really a hint to Sango saying that she better make do on her promise to pay for the rounds. I've never brought my purse. There's no need to when your buddy offers to pay for the drinks themselves. "When is Miroku supposed to be here? I thought we were gonna meet him."

It's definitely occurring to me that Miroku's picking some poor loser to be my date off of the streets. But what if it's Kirby Morrow though? **(1) **Then in that case, I have to make an exception for him. After all, there is no one hotter on the planet than the marvellous voice actor Kirby. Yes, I do have a celebrity crush on him. If it's up to me, I'd steal him away. But it's not. Because life is like that. Sigh.

"Now lookee here, my good man, these are the two most gorgeous women on the planet."

I turn around to face Miroku, who is giving me a silly, lopsided grin. But I ignore that quickly, as my eye contact directly changes over to the person beside him.

Oh no. Or rather, I should be cursing to myself repeatedly because of how this situation has turned out to be. This is the worst possible scenario that could ever happen – screw what I said earlier: this is much worse!

Have you ever run into an ex-boyfriend that you have labelled the devil forever?

I have.

"Kagome, I believe your date for the evening is InuYasha."

**:3 :3 :3**

This is very bad. This is horribly bad. THIS IS MY PERSONAL HELL!

I try not to be captivated by his golden eyes that I once loved. I try not to be entranced by his silver hair, which is kept long and shiny as always, of which I have once adored. I try not to squeal at the sight of his adorable puppy ears that I once had the urge of rubbing.

I try to ignore his angry stare; I try to ignore how sexy he looks in a simple black muscle top and dark baggy jeans. He still looks badass as usual, but I try not to fawn over it.

Trying is the operative word here. I'm actually trying to keep it together; because I do not want to be known as a whiny brat or a big cry baby. I honestly think to myself how life can't possibly get any worse. HONESTLY – I'D RATHER BE IN A TWILIGHT MOVIE THAN BE PUT IN THIS SITUATION! And that is saying something.

My heart is pounding like never before; this is the first time I have ever seen InuYasha in four years. But I've moved on. That is definitely the case.

The only thing I can say at this point is… "What the hell is he doing here?" Everyone tends to notice how angry I've sounded, but it's likely they've paid more attention to the fact that InuYasha basically said the same thing.

I growl, cross my arms and I wait for an explanation. I'm surprised to see that InuYasha is appearing to be just as pissed off as I am; am I rubbing off on him? Or is he just rubbing off on me? He is such a bad influence. I should have listened to Sango straight off from university; I should not have decided to have intimate relations with him.

"He's your date," Sango shrugs her shoulders, not really in the mood to sweep away the tension that is so heavy in the air. I could almost taste it.

"Like hell," InuYasha slams his fist on the table, as he narrows his yellow eyes.

"We're just getting drinks, InuYasha," I reply, staring coldly into his eyes with animosity and discontent. "There's no need to spaz out over it."

Okay; now he definitely looks like he's going to punch somebody in the face.

I definitely would do the same. And of course, I'd do it to him. He deserves it. Am I right?

"Let's sit down. Shall we?" Miroku can act cheerful as he wants, but even he can't deny that InuYasha is just as angry about the situation as I am.

I really think karma is out to get me. I honestly never expected to see InuYasha's face again and now that I have… I'm tempted to punch him, as I've explained earlier, or kiss him. Which is so not going to happen.

When InuYasha sits at the end of the booth, beside Miroku, I can't stop glaring at him. This grudge will be held against him for the rest of time… unless he plans on doing something about it. But let's be honest here, he's never contacted me for four years and he expects me to forget what's happened? Bull. Shit.

"As I was saying, I think it's time for you to buy me some sake," I gaze expectedly into Sango's hues. "I think that's the reason why we're here, aren't we?"

I refuse to accept that this is a date now. Nope. No way. Dates are for desperate, pathetic losers who are thirty years old and live with their mothers. At least, that's what I've thought for four years.

"You can't handle alcohol for shit, woman." Those are the first words he's said to me. It's not: "I'm sorry I left you baby, there had been complicated circumstances". Hell, he doesn't even say how gorgeous I look! It's far from it. Who the hell does he think he is, anyway?

"But you can?" I raise an eyebrow, sceptical of InuYasha's words. I think I can just prove to him how strong I am.

"Let's get some drinks over here!"

Some part of me really regrets about what happens next, but it is inevitable: the drink-off. How drunk can I really get?

Bring it on Bruce Lee; Chuck Norris is in town now…

**:3 :3 :3**

**1: You may know who plays Miroku in the English Dub of InuYasha; Canada's own… KIRBY MORROW! Doesn't anyone find it coincidental that he looks like Miroku? LOL!**

**Anyways, song inspiration for this chapter is No Surprise by Daughtry. Please leave a review; I'd love to know what you think!**


	8. Love Drunk

**HOLY &*%#! LOOK AT ALL THE REVIEWS! I never expected you guys to like that last chapter so much! THANK YOU! Thank you very much for reviewing! :3**

**Love Therapy**

**Love Drunk**

Hi – my name is Miroku and I fucked up good. I thought it would be a good, fan-fucking-tastic idea to invite InuYasha's ex-girlfriend to come chill with us. Whoopsie – I guess I messed up.

Note that my impersonation of my annoying friend is getting a little bit rusty. But who gives a shit about that? Honestly? I just want to leave. I want to leave. I want to leave. I WANT TO LEAVE! But no one cares about the look on my face; I'd say that they think I have constipation.

If I want to be fucking honest, I'd say that I'd rather have constipation than spending the evening here at the bar. I have way better things to do than to meet up with my ex-girlfriend. Of whom I have no feelings for anymore. Feelings are stupid, alright? Feelings fuck you up and they leave you nothing but trouble.

If anything, I had been the one who fucked up big time. But it's not like anyone else could understand. And why would they? If they learn the truth, there is no possibility of them ever leaving me alone.

If anything, my stupid hormones are getting the best of me again. I've been forced to admit to myself that Kagome Higurashi hasn't changed at all in the past four years; I bet that she's still the same drama queen who likes to party hard like she's from the fucking Jersey Shore.

Her raven hair is still wavy and shiny, not to mention it is as long as it used to be. Good. If she's gotten a pixie cut, I swear to God, I would have thought she'd be someone else. I find it a personal pet peeve when girls think they're cute when they look like a fucking tomboy.

Her complexion is still creamy and it's probably still soft too… not that I care. Why should I care? Should I care if she's smelled as deliciously seductive as before? No. No. No.

Her eyes are still the same chocolate brown; the ones that I once liked, once upon a time.

But I don't like Kagome anymore. I shouldn't like her anymore. I couldn't like her, much less bring up old feelings. Damn it. What is Miroku and Sango trying to prove here? That I couldn't live without Kagome?

What a stupid joke. I don't think they understand the concept of moving on; because I'm pretty sure I've moved on and Kagome, well, she moved on too, didn't she?

I've never expected this to happen. I never wanted this to happen at all. Fuck. As you can pretty much tell, I'm pretty much mad at the situation. But I'm even angrier toward Sango and Miroku, who probably thought they're geniuses for setting this up. I never want to see them again after this.

I'm actually tempted to turn around and get the hell out of here. But instead, I'm standing there like an idiot, taking a good, hard look at the woman who I used to love. There's one part of me that's expecting Kagome to scream: why did you leave me? Why didn't you come find me? You know, shit like that. But there's one part of me that's telling me that she didn't care anymore. Of course she wouldn't care. She probably thinks I'm an asshole.

Speaking of her current thoughts, she's noticed straight away I'm still standing there.

So she wants a little drinking contest, does she? I sit beside Miroku, unfortunately, as Sango and Kagome are squished together at the opposite end of the booth. And I can't help but notice the cold, cruel glare that she's giving me. Who the hell does she think she is – thinking she can scare me?

Well she can't. She can go cry about it to mommy. Keh. This is going to be easy. And this is not some cocky statement or anything – it's just the fact that I can handle a lot more alcohol than the average human. Kagome is going down.

To be honest, I've never seen Kagome fully drunk. Twenty percent drunk I've seen. But not one-hundred percent. Alright, that's enough with the math.

"You can't handle alcohol for shit, woman." Of course I call her woman; if anything, an angry Kagome is a hilarious Kagome. It's a known fact that my entertainment comes from this kind of thing.

"But you can?" I just want to laugh in her stupid face right about now. I've always known that she's stubborn like an ass, but how much more wrong could she get? I don't think she's ever seen me drink. Well, isn't she in for a treat tonight? I think it's about time to call in Aquaman because Kagome is about to get washed away.

"Of course I can," I snort and roll my eyes. I just love how much I sound condescending and how it makes Kagome seem stupid. "You're buying, right?" I glare toward both Miroku and Sango, making sure that they wouldn't break their word. Just leave it to Miroku to act like a fucking cheapskate.

"That is the plan," Miroku replies, as he waves his wallet before my very eyes. Good. But let's pray for his life that there's money in it. I swear to God if there isn't… he's getting twenty thousand punches to the head; and they're hard as hell to endure. I never give mercy to anyone – not even if they're acquainted with me or not.

"Good. Because if I have to spend more money on your ungrateful ass –"

"Why do you have to be such an asshole?" I stare coldly in Kagome's direction; not once do I ever appreciate the fact that people have to interrupt me. That's one of my pet peeves, actually: the fact that said interrupters think they have better shit to say really pisses me off.

"And why do you still have to act like an A+ bitch?" That should get to her; if anything, she hates being called names like that – as I recall, anyway.

"What's the whole appeal of changing yourself? I'd rather be myself, thank you." Is that supposed to mean anything to me now? Although she is succeeding in annoying the crap out of me. But I'm not going to let her be satisfied; she's not getting one reaction out of me.

"I bet you found yourself a man with that attitude." I think I've done it this time. Kagome's eyes glare at me with ferocity - much angrier than she had appeared to be earlier. I swear she's going to snap at any moment. Keh. "You probably got laid too, or am I wrong?"

I just _**love **_how Miroku and Sango aren't even doing anything to break up this little fight. Truth is, I bet they had been waiting eagerly for this to happen. They're gonna pay for this later. No joke. I think they're actually laughing; the stupid looks on their faces say that much at least.

"My sex life is none of your concern, you jerk." In other words, she's never moved on. Not even close. I bet she still wants me and all I can really say to that is that she's persistent. But it's not exactly showing that she still 'loves' me. Maybe she has changed a little bit. Not that it's important or anything.

"Then again, someone that ugly like you probably can't get a man." Let's see what she'll say to that.

"If I'm that ugly, as you claim, you shouldn't have hooked up with me in the first place," Kagome replies sassily, as she crosses her arms; what – is she supposed to be frightening? Intimidating? Feh. Not even close. Let's face it – I've come across scarier people in my life; Kagome, by comparison, is just a Care Bear.

And apparently she likes to play things close to the chest. I've had a pretty good idea all along that she's missed me; I can tell just from her voice that she's heartbroken. Still. I know how much she wants the answer to one of her life's great mysteries. I'm telling you first hand that I'm not going to tell anyone my reasons for doing things. It's none of their goddamn business, so why should they know?

"But I left you broken hearted, didn't I?"

Maybe I shouldn't have said that like that… but still – it's something that Kagome should hear from him.

You're probably thinking I'm the King of all Pricks. You're also thinking that I'm heartless, cruel, calculating: but you have got to be kidding me. I can name you one other person who is ALL of these things combined and is FAR worse than I could ever be; my older brother Sesshomaru. Actually, he's not really a brother since he's abandoned me and hates me and blah, blah, blah. Whatever; he's such an arrogant asshole all the same.

The best case scenario should have been this: Kagome getting pissed off then reaches over to slap me in the face and then she leaves. But the worst case scenario is coming true. Grr…

My other pet peeve in life? When people cry; hearing them sob and whine, while going BOO HOO HOO, truly, truly, truly ticks me off to the point of ripping off my ears.

But the worst is when the female species of mankind cries their pretty faces off. Not only does it bring me bad memories of my mother, but it also brings me bad memories of my time with Kagome.

But I should give Kagome a little more credit. Right. So what if she has a few tears in her eyes? I can tell she's trying to be strong; she's holding them back.

"Okay, who's up for drinks?" Miroku claps my shoulder, as though I've made the most spectacular catch in football history. So he notices NOW that there's tension? "Waitress!" And in just a few seconds, a bar maid – who's showing just the right amount of cleavage in her corset – appears before our very eyes. "Give us a few rounds of the best sake you've got."

Miroku is a complete flirt. Everything he ever says to women is totally out of his own control and I don't even know if he's intentionally trying to make Sango mad or not.

And in next to no time at all, I find myself in a horrid staring contest with Kagome. I think it's pretty obvious who's going to win.

**:3 :3 :3**

I wish I said no to Miroku. No. No. No. NO! This has obviously been a horrible idea from the start… but unfortunately, Miroku is just as annoying as he is persistent. But now that I think about it, both words mean the same thing. I honestly ponder to myself why I'm friends with him in the first place. Because let's face it: do good friends set you up on a blind date with your ex-girlfriend? Nope. I'm pretty sure you'd agree with me there, right?

The problem isn't the drinks; I can't even get buzzed on them. The problem isn't Sango, even though she's starting to get a little bit drunk but not drunk enough as it seems. The problem isn't even Miroku at this time, who's just acting to start a little bit love drunk toward Sango. And she's lapping up his affections.

The problem is Kagome. I'm pretty sure she's had five beverages and already she's smashed. I can tell she doesn't drink that much… She's a horrible drunk. That's the most accurate description I can make of it.

While Miroku and Sango are busy making out, much to my extreme discomfort, I find myself staring at Kagome – who's just glaring at me right back.

"Feeling buzzed yet?" She asks me, before she takes another sip.

"Not even," I deadpan, and before I know it, the girl starts laughing her ass off. What could I have to say that's possibly that funny? And the way that girl is laughing? God… it's so obnoxious and pretentious. Now I'm really tempted to cut off my ears.

"You're so… funny, Yashie," Kagome giggles, before she starts to move. Closer. Closer. And even closer to my side. And the whole time I just have to ogle her; I can pretty much tell the straps of her dress are falling loose on her bare, creamy shoulders – revealing hints of skin… I need to get laid sometime soon.

This cannot happen. This cannot happen. THIS CANNOT HAPPEN. Truth is, she's sitting right next to me and I could barely feel her skin touching mine.

"What's wrong, Yashie?" Why does she have to pout like that? And why does she have to look like a sad, cute little puppy who's been abandoned by his owner? I HATE THAT LOOK!

And the fact that she's called me an old nickname, which has been used affectionately four years ago, this does not make things any better for me. Apparently Kagome is having no trouble wearing her heart on her sleeve when she's dead-ass drunk.

"Nothing." Other than the fact that she's _annoying _the hell out of me. I just want to get the hell out of here and pretend this night has never even happened.

"D-did I do something wrong?" I have no idea why she's even acting like this; my first theory has to revolve around her being bipolar. It makes sense. But her actually shedding tears and crying like a little baby? I don't want to put up with that bullshit. I've heard ENOUGH people cry in my lifetime. And I bet Kagome's expecting me to comfort her. Too bad sweetie, that ain't happening.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" I hardly ever expect her to punch me straight in the face; nor would I ever expect it to actually leave a mark on me. What the hell?! "YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" and then she starts crying, as she turns away from me to do so.

You could pretty much say that this evening is weird. I meet up with Kagome, who probably doesn't want anything to do with me anymore (who knows – she's mixing up her signals), then she punches me in the face because of the fact that I left her. Probably. It'd make sense. And she doesn't even know the reason why I've left her.

"There, there," I grunt; I don't even know what to do now. Miroku and Sango are in their own little make-out world while I have to deal with Kagome. Some friends I have, huh?

"Don't touch me, you pig!" She hisses, and immediately, I'm reminded of the fact she could act like a cat. A cat to my dog; don't laugh. Don't you even start laughing!

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Good… I'm saving myself for someone better." Maybe she could have re-worded that differently… but then again, it's not like she's a virgin. Great. Now I'm just like Miroku. Listen up people: the worst person you could possibly be in this world is Miroku. If you're a girl, don't ever find a guy like him. If you're a guy, don't even be like him. It's common knowledge; millions of girls would be saved a year just from not knowing of his existence.

"I might make an exception for you… if you stop acting like a pussy's asshole." Okay, that is not the best comeback I've heard – or rather, the worst insult I have ever heard in my entire life. She's 100% crazy, but it can also be contributed to the fact of how drunk she is.

"You need to go home." I'm not concerned about her welfare. Not. At. All. I'm just saying she'd do everyone a favour if she left.

"Going home sound ssssso… booooooring." Now we've come to the part where she's starting to slur her words. Great. "Why don't you… kiss me instead?"

Kissing her is the last thing I ever plan to do. It's obvious she's trying to tempt me into something I shouldn't do; but since she's pretty predictable, as well as the fact that she's so emotional, I find it easier to reject her 'affections'.

"I don't kiss drunken girls." It's true; I'd rather have them remember every last minute of my kisses, rather than kiss some girl who still has alcohol on her breath – which is disgusting.

"But if I kiss you… You'd be happy, right?"

**:3 :3 :3**

**Sorry to leave it like that; I have no choice! XD**

**Song inspiration: Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls. **

**I hope you guys somewhat liked this chapter; mind leaving me a review? I'd love to know what you think!**


	9. 22

**Love Therapy**

**22**

Taylor Swift is like, the queen of breaking up with people; her relationships never seem to last long, much to my amusement. Although her music is really addicting – so I guess the best way to make awesome music is to break up with somebody. I'm sure that solves everyone's problems.

Unfortunately, Taylor Swift cannot help me now, as I suffer the worst hangover in history. I bet I can make a song about that. I'll call it "Hangover from Hell"; and I have to wonder how many people would bother listening to it. Then they'll know my pain.

Especially that stupid, _stupid_, **stupid** InuYasha. I swear – he's the most apathetic bastard on the planet; after all, he broke up with me and I'm sure that he never bothered to listen to me at the time. I thought he had cared about me, but I guess I was wrong. And I still am.

Why am I even thinking about this while I'm barfing my guts out into the toilet? It's strange really, but then again, I think about strange things. I guess you could say I'm freaky that way.

And why am I even wondering who the heck brought me home last night? It's been a mystery to me ever since I woke up, with the stupid sun in my face acting annoying as usual, underneath my covers. I hope Sango had been the one to do it. God knows how creepy it would have been to have Miroku escort me home. Can you imagine? Honestly, I'd rather have Paris Hilton come clothes shopping with me and that's saying something.

The point is, I'm pissed, worried and sad all at once. And it's not even the time of the month for me. Ugh.

It's around nine AM and I'm still puking – ever since I woke up at eight. It sucks. Girls, don't ever drink a whole bunch of alcohol just to prove a guy wrong; as it turns out, I've lost. I bet InuYasha is just laughing his butt off right about now. Or maybe he could just be thinking about me?

_What if InuYasha was the one that dropped you off? _A curious voice pops into my mind and says just that.

Don't make me laugh – creepy voiceover chick who lives inside my head.

One, I would never tell InuYasha where I live; because he's the last person I'd ever want to speak to again.

Two, I'm pretty sure he hates my guts so bad so he would never do me that kindness.

Three, even if he DID know where I live, even if he DIDN'T hate my guts, even if he DID want to do me this kindness, would I have actually asked him to drop me off at home?

Last night is a blur, I tell you, so there's nothing else to tell. Besides. It's not like any of this actually matters right? Right. Because I shouldn't care.

I really should find the time to thank Sango for making me go to the bar last night. And when I say that, I actually mean I'm going to cuss her out for dragging me there. If anything, she should just buy me breakfast for the rest of the week.

Trust me on this one, guys. I should be rewarded for putting up with InuYasha for a night. Now that I know he's still here in Tokyo, I actually wonder if I'd ever run into him again. Maybe I will, maybe I won't. If I ever run into him again, I'll punch him in the face for real. I'm not joking nor am I lying. You should know by now that I'm dead serious.

After ten minutes of cautionary waiting (after all, I might never know when I have to start puking again), I decide I'm feeling much better. I should probably drink some Ginger Ale; I think I have some left somewhere… it better not be expired if there is. Because you know you have a serious situation when you inhale expired food. Actually, expired hot chocolate doesn't taste too bad. But eating expired pancakes – that is a Code Red situation.

What else would count as a Code Red? Oh yeah – running into an ex for the first time and you have no idea what to do about it. I've actually been there, believe it or not. Remember Hojo? The guy I lead on? If you don't remember him, he's not worth remembering, really. I don't mean to sound mean or nothing, but… if you've actually met the guy, you'd understand.

But in this case, who is worse: InuYasha or Hojo?

You may hate me for this, but I have to say InuYasha. I say this mostly because InuYasha's a jerk and Hojo… he was nice. But he was obviously too nice. No wonder I dumped his sorry ass, right?

It's the absolute worse when a guy breaks up with you. But what's the worst part? When you think that you're truly in love with the guy and you'd think that he'd propose to you. Then, out of the blue, he says he doesn't want to be with you anymore.

Can you imagine how devastating that must feel? Well, you should try putting yourself in my shoes for one day. I've been there, done that.

Instead of feeling devastated like most people, I've learned to get over it: it's been four years and next to no emotions got a rise out of me when I saw InuYasha for the first time. I just have to pretend that InuYasha doesn't get the best of me anymore. I DESERVE WAY BETTER THAN THAT LOSER!

I walk into my kitchen then I head to the fridge where my favourite post-hangover foods linger; to my delight, I see a new bottle of ginger ale patiently waiting in the front, just begging to be opened. I also notice a small piece of paper taped to it. I'm guessing this is Sango's apology present…

_Happy drinking!_

_XoXo_

_Sango_

That's it? I actually hoped to see some sort of I'm sorry crap on it, but two words isn't enough to cut it. Sango obviously likes to disappoint me. I swear she really wants to die sometime soon. Hugs and kisses? Really? I'm guessing she wants to suck up to me that badly.

If she thinks she's going to get off that easy for dragging me to face InuYasha again, she's sorely mistaken. I know I just said she's gonna die, but then who will be my best friend? Not to mention who will marry Miroku? Just so you know, I have a feeling he's going to propose to her sometime soon. And not too long after they'll get married, they'll have gorgeous babies that I'll be the proud godmother of.

That is if I have the tolerance for boys that would most likely inherit their father's perverse behaviour and for girls who tend to like matchmaking.

I'm a very tolerant person in real life, you know. I tolerate every single religion on this planet (except scientology; that doesn't even count as a religion in my opinion), I tolerate Beliebers and I tolerate rip-offs of cereal brands in grocery stores.

Speaking of stores, that thought leads me back to work. The horror…

Great. My jackass of a boss is probably going to fire me… I wonder if he called me recently. Not that I care. After all, he's just as bad as InuYasha, if not worse. They both have sticks far up their asses, they both seem to have the tendency to ignore pretty women when they saw them and they both lack common sense. InuYasha doesn't have that much common sense apparently, as he broke up with me for no apparent reason. Whereas Hoshiyomi Nebuki thinks it's okay to rip off Wal-Mart. If he gets sent to court, I would not defend him in the least.

Both of these assholes don't deserve any kindness from me. If they actually want kindness, they should start treating me with respect. Then again, just thinking about InuYasha being in my life again makes me want to puke.

You know, it never occurs to me that he might want to be in my life again. Even if I comprehend that, I'd still think it's a joke. Four years later and he suddenly wants to be best friends? I wouldn't fall for that lie in a million years.

And there goes my cell phone, which rings and rings and rings; in other words, I can't ignore it – it could go on forever, which would annoy me more than me actually answering my phone. Why can't people just text me?

Calling people on the phone is overrated. Texting is where it's at.

"Hello?" I sound like a freaking zombie – dull, lifeless and void of any emotion. I think I should save this voice for my boss; I'm sure he'll appreciate the courtesy at least. Come to think of it, he never appreciates anything that I do. I hope he knows he sucks monkey balls and he won't ever get a girlfriend. Period.

"Someone sounds cranky today." I narrow my eyes, and I could feel anger boiling deep inside me. I should have known that Sango would be the one that'd call me. When she says those four words, it's obvious that she wants to pick a fight with me. Well, she's gonna get one.

"I wonder why," I sit down on my living room chair, as I sip my ginger ale. At this point, all I really want to do today is relax. Maybe even listening to Taylor Swift; anything is better than having to hear Sango's poor excuses as to why she's decided to hook me up. I'M NOT LONELY, DAMMIT! NOR AM I AN OLD MAN WHO SHOULD FIND LOVE! I've come that close to losing it and you should know by now.

"I hate to say it, Kags, but you really needed to unwind."

"That implies that I'm uptight and boring." Four years ago, I'd be losing it if someone called me boring. Back then, I was practically famous for being the most fun-filled girl around. Obviously, things have changed. I don't want to be boring, really I don't, but compared to what Sango does – she makes her ideas of fun turn into hellish nightmares. "You bitch." Meow. Now the catfight is really being taken to the next level.

"You should be thanking me." Oh, is that so, Miss I-Know-You're-Gonna-Hook-Up-With-InuYasha?

"I'm only thanking you for the ginger ale."

"I wasn't the one that bought it."

"But you left a note." Something is very wrong. Very wrong, I tell you!

"I actually had InuYasha buy it this morning." I am definitely not impressed with Sango. In actual fact, I am so pissed at her that I'm 99.9% tempted to hang up my stupid phone. There is no words to describe how pissed I am. "And since I couldn't come over this morning, I also had him leave it in your fridge." SANGO IS FUCKING DEAD THE NEXT TIME I SEE HER! I mean really; who in their right mind would give my ex-boyfriend the key to my apartment? Sango is practically begging to die now.

Firstly, it's creepy to have someone I used to know go creeping in my apartment – doing God knows what.

Secondly, if anyone should have the key to my apartment, it should only be Sango and I.

Thirdly, InuYasha is never welcome here – much less my life.

"Get over it, Kagome. After all, he's the one who brought you back home too."

These words definitely do not compute in my mind. They shouldn't even exist in general, just like Aquaman.

InuYasha… he brought me home?

He brought me home?

Then that would mean he'd have to carry me inside… but if he only got the key to my apartment this morning, it meant only one thing; he broke into my apartment last night. Son of a bitch.

I actually want to buy one of those mind-eraser thingies so I can forget this conversation ever, ever, happened. You know what? Maybe I should just use it to wipe away the memories from last night too. Then I wouldn't be so freaking angry like I am right now.

I think I need to have a shower right now; after all, who knows what else he's done to me besides touching me? With his dirty hands… ugh.

"By the way, Kags, I'm off to work now. As much as I love talking with you…" Now she's going to ditch me; trying to make me sort all of these feelings and whatnot on my own. I always used to hate doing that; I'd always want Sango to help me figure out what I feel… but when it comes to InuYasha, I don't need help figuring out what I feel for him.

I feel betrayed that Sango would even bother doing this; I actually think she forced InuYasha to drop me off at home. I never actually thought that InuYasha would do this of his own free will. He hates me. And he always will.

But at some point I wonder what I've done to make him stop loving me. It's the one thing that I really want to ask him, but would he give me the answer?

I don't want to know anymore. Don't I?

I actually thought Sango's my friend; I thought she's supposed to support me – I thought she would have actually known how I felt when I saw that guy again.

I think I need to take another nap.

**:3 :3 :3**

Last night has really been a blur. At least, Sango thought so. She knows perfectly well that she's an out of control drunk sometimes (okay, all of the time when she drinks more than what she's intended to). She knows that things can start acting crazy, given the timing and the catalyst that does all the work.

Was last night a huge mistake? Considering that InuYasha and Kagome had been fighting like cats and dogs, at first she thought that there was no hope for them. But Sango knows better than to say stuff like that; she has a good idea how much Kagome means to InuYasha – she knows that he's thinking about her all of the time. And Sango also knows that Kagome has not gotten over him.

Yes, Sango had been upset when Kagome and InuYasha broke up for no apparent reason. InuYasha, being the jackass that he is 75% of the time, stayed quiet all of these years: it's because he chose to. Yes, Sango has contemplated beating him up for breaking her best friend's heart. But deep down she could never do it… because she's always had this feeling something was wrong.

"Sango? What are you doing here?" Miroku's voice interrupts his girlfriend's thoughts, which does irritate her somewhat. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" In a moment of weakness, Sango has decided to take a day off – one of her sick days from teaching. This would be the only day, Sango promised to herself.

"I'm not feeling good," Sango murmurs, as she buries herself farther in her blankets; she doesn't even think she's in the mood to tolerate anything right now. Sleep is the best option for her right now.

"Are you… pregnant?"

This is probably the worst thing Miroku has to assume at this point. But luckily for him, his funeral will be arranged for another time.

Because Sango still has to plan out the get together of Kagome and InuYasha.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Wow. I got this chapter done in no time at all! ^_^**

**Please leave a review; I'd love to know what you think!**

**(Song inspiration: 22 by Taylor Swift)**


	10. How You Remind Me

**I bet some of you guys were wondering what the heck happened between Kagome and InuYasha when he brought her home. Well now you'll know… (snickers) I hope you enjoy it!**

**Love Therapy**

**How You Remind Me**

_My fate's been pretty much sealed the moment Sango gives me a piece of paper. Who knew? Who knew that the ferocious, tenacious tomboy, who's busy getting drunk and making out with her boyfriend (which will probably turn out to be more than making out in the future), would take time to write something down?_

"_What's this?" I swear to God, if it's what I think it is, I'm seriously going to kick Miroku's ass for this later. No, I don't hit girls – even if they do piss me off. I know better than to hit them. Unlike some people in this world, I know the difference between accident and incident. _

"_Kagome's… address," Sango says, before she starts poking me (and I really mean hitting me. Damn; that girl can hit…) in the chest. "Bring her hoooomme. Try anything and you're DEAD!" Then she has the audacity to lean closer and closer until she's right in my fucking face. _

"_You're drunk." Some say I'm pretty famous for saying the obvious. And those who say that tend to be the ones that receive my fist on their face and my foot in their ass. _

"_Kogame is worse." Really? If that's true, then you'd think you'd say her name right. But when I hear the name 'Koga' in it, it doesn't make me feel any better about the present situation. _

"_Hey Saaaaango! I wanna change my name!" Kagome yelps, as she tries to catch Sango's attention. "Just… call me Kogame for now on!" And then Kagome just gulps down the rest of her drink. So much for keeping up the girly persona._

"_But it'll confuse you with Koga," Sango frowns. So now she realizes it? Geez, these women could be pretty frickin' stupid when they consume a whole bunch of shots. _

"_No, Sango. Koga will confuse himself." What the hell is going on here? Seriously. Neither Sango or Kagome is making much fucking sense. I doubt they're trying to do this on purpose. Yep. My doubts are confirmed the second I hear both Kagome and Sango laugh like hyenas. Wild, drunk hyenas, actually. It's really a turn off if you ask me… _

"_Shut the hell up. Neither of you are making any sense." And when both women stare at me with such… emotion (I can't tell if they're angry at me or if they're sad because I ruined their parade just now), I stare back at them with such conviction. They should just learn to back off._

"_Yashie, why did you…" Now the poor girl has tears in her eyes. WTF to this; I mean… one second this girl could be the devil's daughter and next thing I fucking know, Kagome has to act like a cry baby. And now she's become the second woman of the evening to get up right in my face. I can smell her breath. Disgusting. "Mind taking me home, now?"_

_The look that Miroku's giving me right now is not even worth commenting on. He thinks I'm going to get it on. Fuck that. Actually, just… fuck my life._

_Five minutes later… Outside_

_For someone who actually wants to go home, she sure doesn't act like it. Honestly, she's acting like a five year old. It's annoying. Really. Every ten seconds, she's tugging at some part of my body, as I half-carry her to Miroku's car. Too bad, Miroku; I'm borrowing your ride. Whether you like it or not. _

_What also annoys me is the fact she's trying to form coherent sentences, but she's getting drunker. She always has something to say to my face, yet she always mumbles about it. Not to mention how Kagome's staring at me like I'm Slender Man or something. _

_And I just can't help but note how fucking attractive she is in that dress. Before I elaborate on that, I have to say she could attract every rapist in the down town area. Forgive me if I sound cruel, but it's the truth. And if you don't like what I have to say, then you can just go somewhere else._

"_It's so dark out here," Kagome has the freaking nerve to start whining. Worst part is, it's loud enough for me to hear. I am so sick of it – I can't even tell you how much. "Where's your car?"_

"_I didn't bring my car." It's hard to keep my temper under control when I have someone like Kagome for company._

"_Then how are we going to get home?" OH MY FREAKING GOD! I CAN BARELY TOLERATE HER PRESENCE, MUCH LESS HER WHINING! I'm going to have to take out my anger out on Miroku later. That is if he's still going to be alive from my other punches._

"_We're taking Miroku's car," I gruffly answer her question; possibly in the rudest way possible. As long as Kagome doesn't say another word, I could hardly care what happens next. _

"_Speaking of Miroku… I think he's gonna propose to Sango." _

"_Is that so?" Juggling this wench in my arms AND unlocking the doors to Miroku's car isn't as easy as you think it would be. Asshole. _

"_Yeah. They reaaaaaaaaaallllllllyyy love each other." Damn. Why does she keep staring at me with those eyes of hers? Is she reminding me of what we used to have four years ago? No. That's obviously not it. She's just drunk. She won't have a clue what happened. Nor would she ever know who dropped her off at her home. But I have a feeling that Miroku or Sango would tell her. I can just imagine how well Kagome would take it._

"_Whatever."_

"_Why are you so grumpy all the time? You need to get laaaaaaaaaaaid." I'm actually coming close to breaking my rule about hitting women. _

_Inside The Car… Ten Minutes Later_

_If I haven't gone insane before, I'll be going crazy now. And I mean bat shit crazy. What the hell was Miroku and Sango thinking: having me drop off Kagome at her house? They are obviously that stupid; I don't think they even know how we even ended things. Surely Kagome must have told Sango about our break-up. Somehow, being reminded of that time in my life puts me in the worst mood in human history._

"_InuYasha… are you mad at me?" It's an unexpected question and I don't think I have an answer for her. Deep down, I'm not mad at her. Throughout the years, I was always expecting her to be angry at me. Am I not the asshole who just broke up with her out of the blue without any sort of explanation? Am I not the person who broke her heart? Kagome has always deserved better than me. _

"_Why would I be mad at you?" To keep up my reputation; to keep up this appearance of being a cruel, heartless moron… and it was all just to protect you, Kagome. I'm only going to say this once: how many times have I reminded myself that I've 'missed' her?_

"_You… you were never happy to see me, right?" Damn her. Damn her for making me use my heart again. Four years I have finally learned to close it off; now, Kagome is just making me want to feel. I shoot a glance toward Kagome, who sits in the passenger seat. She's also gazing at me with such emotion, but at the same time, she's not in her right mind. I have to keep in mind that she'll never remember this conversation. So why bother telling her, right? Maybe it's to get some steam off of my chest; of which I feel a lot of lately. The only emotions that I let myself truly acknowledge are anger and hatred._

"_You have no idea," I mutter to myself, as I decide to keep my eyes on the road. Even though I've never crashed a car, much less Miroku's, the last thing I need is a distraction. _

_**Is that what you see her as, InuYasha?**__ Out of all the voices that run through my head daily, I almost never expect to hear my darker side. On some occasions, it would come out and order me to get out of this life that I never wanted. But I always hide that part of me now, I've learned to control it better; I keep telling my demon side that everything I have been doing has been for Kagome. I just can't escape the hell I've created for myself. _

_**She was never a distraction for me**__, I argue back. _

"_Enough of this muuuushhy shit. Right? You can tell me later," Kagome giggles, as she dangles her feet upon the dashboard – which she isn't supposed to do; but she wouldn't listen to me even if I cuss her out on it. If we ever get into an accident, her legs would be broken anyway because the air bag would crush them. "I can keep a secret," she whispers, before a goofy smile reappears on her face. _

_How much longer do I have to put up with her?_

_At Kagome's Apartment… Thirty Minutes Later_

_The rest of the drive has been peaceful, to my immense relief. But there have been a few times when Kagome has tried to start up a conversation. I'm in no mood to talk to someone who's dead ass drunk. But even then, my alter-ego is just begging me to let her into my heart. You can guess that's my human side who's been trying to convince me._

_Anyway, I find myself struggling. We're here. Now what? It's pretty fucking obvious I have to bring her inside. Unfortunately though, she's asleep. Much to my chagrin. I grit my teeth, before I run my fingers through my silver locks of hair. Come to think of it… would the door be unlocked? DAMMIT SANGO! Seriously though, if I have to break into Kagome's apartment, do not call the police. You hear me? Because there is nothing more suspicious than a demon dragging an unconscious girl somewhere. _

_I slam the door to Miroku's car as hard as I could. I'm lucky the damn window didn't shatter into pieces, since I put in a lot of effort to shutting the door. I walk over quickly to the other side, over to Kagome… I open the door slowly. I unbuckle her seat belt. And it's at this precise moment how her scent just fills up my nose entirely. Her sweet scent…_

_Nice to know she hasn't changed in that department. _

_I gently take her into my arms, in which the method is called 'bridal style'. The demon within me seems pretty pleased. My claws haven't harmed her, much less brushing against her skin. _

_This is the last time I'm doing this. I don't care if Sango and Miroku think I'm Kim Jong Un reincarnated. _

_I finally reach the apartment, much to my relief. I don't think that the door is actually unlocked. You'd have to be a real freaking moron to leave the place unguarded from thieves and what not. Therefore I do what anyone with a brain would do: break the damn door. _

_I kick the door open, but let's face it, it was pretty loud. It's amazing still that I haven't woken Kagome up._

_Okay… so where's her bedroom? I hardly ever take notice of the kitchen/dining room and living room. Because I'm not creepy, that's why I don't check things out. Maybe Kagome's bedroom is down the hallway… _

_It's at the point when I find myself wondering what my next move is. You know, after Kagome is safe and sound and all that. Would I even want to see her again? I shouldn't try to. Four years of self-sufficiency and abandonment sure made her stronger. Four years of loneliness and companionship in the form of Sango and Miroku hasn't made her any less… what exactly. I don't even know what points to fucking prove anymore. _

_**You always wanted to see her again, haven't you? **_

_**I don't need your stupid approval.**__ Arguing with dark side, again, isn't going to change a damn thing. There's absolutely nothing to change. Even if I have screwed things up real good._

_Kagome's bedroom is as real as I hoped it'd be. _

_I can't say for sure how she likes it really dark in here – as it lacks any real colour – but whatever. _

_All I really do at this point is lay her down underneath the covers. At least she'll be comfortable. _

_And just look how innocent she looks; utterly peaceful, without any cares in the world to grab hold of her heart. To me, she looks like she has moved on. But looks aren't everything. I should have known that by now._

**The Next Morning…**

I wish I haven't dropped her off. But I guess wishing for something would never come true, anyway; wishes are stupid. And even if I didn't do what I had to do, either Miroku or Sango had to drop the poor kid off. And let's face it; neither of them was sober enough. I just loved how they took advantage of my half-demon strength to tolerate alcohol.

The frigging sunlight can go to hell for all I care. I use one of my pillows to block it from shining right in my face. The sun always made it its personal mission to irritate the hell out of me; or maybe it just wants to chastise me for doing what I did to Kagome.

I just want to go back to sleep… that's all I ask.

And because life hates me as well as I hate it, my phone rings. Son of a bitching bitch. I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now. Talking isn't really my forte.

"What the hell do you want?" I answer my phone anyway; any missed calls and I can personally guarantee that someone will show up at my front door. Or maybe one of Naraku's cronies will come at my beck and call.

"InuYasha, the boss wants to see you. Says he has another job for you. That is, if you're not goofing around."

"Fuck you, Kagura," I reply angrily into the phone. "And go back to doing yours. I'm sure Naraku will find me himself if he needs me."

Click. End conversation. Why can't it be the end of my life too?

**:3 :3 :3**

**Song of inspiration: How You Remind Me by Nickelback**

**If you guys liked the chapter, mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think!**


	11. Disgusting

**I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter! ^_^ they'll meet up again really soon. Maybe sooner than you think! ;)**

**Love Therapy**

**Disgusting**

For some stupid reason, my stupid idiot boss decides not to fire me. Why? Why? WHY? This is really starting to chew me out from the inside… I give some half-assed excuse, something he doesn't appreciate ever, and yet he just gives me the task of cleaning the women's bathroom for two weeks? Who the hell does he think he is?

I've been expecting Hoshiyomi to fire me, and I would have been happy at that because it'd mean no more headaches for the rest of my life, and now here I am: unplugging a toilet. EW. You'd think that mothers would encourage or at least force their children to absorb more fibre. But no. Their poops have to turn out big and unable to flush.

I think it's about time to move on from the discussion of crap. I'm sure that you have better things that are worth talking about. As long as it has nothing to do with alcohol, blind dates and betrayal of best friends, I'm all game.

Ten minutes is all what it takes to think about my ex-boyfriend. Now that I've had the displeasure (of course it was the displeasure!) of facing off with him for the first time, he's never once been put aside. I hate that I keep thinking about him. I just want to shoot him where he lies. He deserves it for breaking my heart.

With no overprotective father to chase him down… although a father like Liam Neeson in the movie Taken would be better than no father at all… I have to be responsible for taking care of myself. And I've taken care of myself since my father, whose name is basically Dick Asshole, left my mother, my little brother and I for no reason. I guess he'd rather motorboat some prostitute's boobs than play daddy… not that I'm upset over it now. I've moved on from that, and so did my family.

You'd think that I'd rely on my family to comfort me during my break-up. Of course I did. Souta, who is the only little brother whom I will love and cherish beyond anything else, had actually threatened to find InuYasha even though he never knew (nor will he ever know) what he looked like. My mom had been a little upset, but overall, she'd never shown much other than support and love to me. Considering I've never brought InuYasha home to meet my family. I was in college, what did you expect?

I wonder what they think of me now… that I basically wasted away my future and I work at Nebuki-Mart and at some museum. I try to keep in touch with them, but sometimes I just fail to acknowledge their existence. Just like how I've failed to ignore InuYasha.

Just the thought of that arrogant, narcissistic asshole makes me want to puke AND punch the bathroom stall at the same time. I mean, it's not like my reputation could even get any lower than this. I wonder if someone would video tape this and put it on YouTube. There goes my rise to fame. I could be that popular and not even let that go to my head.

"Kagome?" Before you go assume things, it's not who you think it is. In fact, the curious voice, which is definitely feminine, is coming from someone who I've never heard from in a long time.

"Ayame?" Isn't it real classy to meet one of your old college friends in a Nebuki-Mart bathroom? Next thing I know, I'd probably meet my father at McDonalds.

It's nice to know that Ayame hasn't really changed. Her shiny, red hair is still up in those silly pigtails, but she looks cute nonetheless. It isn't really in my place to judge; even though I am a judgmental person whose opinion about things isn't really wanted. Ayame's emerald eyes were gazing into my own and judging by the huge grin on her face, she is really happy to see me. I bet it has nothing to do with the fact that she's successful (hello, she's dressed like she's a pop star!) and I'm just some loser degenerate.

"It's been a long time, Kags," Ayame says, as she puts extra emphasis on 'long', before she walks up to me. "How is it going?" Out of all my friends who have been there for me since my break-up, Ayame's been the one person who doesn't smother me. No offense Sango. Ayame has always been laid-back and did things at her own pace. Not to mention that she isn't judgmental like me and Sango…

"Oh you know, I'm just cleaning up crap." Not the best conversation starter. But I've talked about worse things than that; you should know by now.

"I bet you're having fun with that." Okay so I was lying to you before. Ayame can be judgmental. And she can be a real hothead at times. But it's only because her boyfriend (last time I've checked) Koga is such a bad influence on her.

"My stupid boss is making me. If I hadn't, he would bitch me out even more," I roll my eyes with disdain, before I took a break from plunging the toilet to flush it. Let's hope it actually goes down this time, people…

"He sounds like a bastard."

"I know. So how is life going for you?" There's no way in hell that I'd want to keep talking about Hoshiyomi Nebuki, of all people. I swear to God, he always knows that I'm talking about him and he always finds the right time to punish me with jobs that no one else ever wants to do. Like this one. I'm trained to be a cashier, not a janitor, asshole!

"It's going good, actually. I think Koga's gonna propose pretty soon." And then her green eyes dazzle like diamonds, which is a sure sign that she's going to be daydreaming. Throughout our time together in college, Ayame has been hell bent on marrying Koga and she always, always, always wanted to be his wife. She does sound a little creepy, doesn't she?

"You think?" I give her a small smile, before I go off into my own little daydream. Koga's found his own happy ending with Ayame, which only gives me the serious case of relief. I know how much Koga actually 'loved' me a few years ago, but since I've made it pretty damn clear that I'm not interested… Ayame has saved my life on several occasions by taking him off of my plate. As sweet as Koga is, Ayame deserves him way more. Their personalities are similar in some shape and form. Perfect couple much?

"Hey, you wanna get some coffee later?" Leave it to Ayame to leave a bomb like that and cover it up. But I get where she's coming from. Talking about marriage in a bathroom? Not the right time or place. Because we don't see Sango talking about menstruation to a bunch of fifty year old perverts in the park. Okay, so that doesn't make sense, but it doesn't have to!

"I'm gonna need more than coffee," I rub my poor tummy, which continues to grumble and grumble – pretty much demanding sustenance. I've never had much to eat this morning before Sango picked me up and dropped me off at work. Then there's the fact I don't have a good enough lunch break. I'm seriously going to complain about this to the head of staff management.

"Okay… how about McDonald's?" Chicken snack wraps and McNuggets do sound very appealing… And I actually am up to feeling for some fast food. Hell yeah. And maybe I'll get a McFlurry while I'm at it. Hehe.

"You're paying."

"As long as you don't mooch."

"Deal." And so ends our first conversation in half a year; thus it also leaves me to start mopping up the floors. Hey, at least I'm cleaning up dirt and not crap; which does remind me to start another complaint to the head of staff.

**:3 :3 :3**

That's it. I could not handle the stress anymore. Mopping the floors hasn't been as bad as I thought it'd be, but when people start coming and leaving the bathroom stalls, that's the part I can't handle. To be more specific, when mothers are dragging their crabby children to the stalls, that's when all hell breaks loose.

One child had been superfluously obnoxious and pretentious. Oh my God. The kid just kept screaming and screaming that he didn't need to go to the bathroom, while his mother threatened to spank him. Right in front of me.

This happened right after Ayame left. But it just wouldn't end there. Just moments after this kid got the spanking of his life (can't say he didn't deserve it), a baby starts crying. The worst part? The mother just starts taking off her shirt to breastfeed the little brat. At the time, I thought. Hell no. I do not need to see someone's tits. I do not care if they are the same gender. THIS IS A PUBLIC PLACE! Do they not understand the concept?

My head just can't handle anymore yelling from snotty children.

I guess you could say this was a weird bathroom experience, but weirder things have happened. One time, when I was on my lunch break, I went to the bathroom and guess what: in one stall, there was a couple doing the nasty. It scarred me for life and I am still plagued by that horrible image. Ew.

But let's head back to the present, shall we?

After that long, excruciating shift at the Wal-Mart rip-off, Ayame had been nice enough to pick me up; unlike Sango, who says she's busy doing other things – which is BULLSHIT.

And then we head over to the nearest McDonald's. We decide to eat indoors, because let's face it; we want to see their new renovations. This makes me think how I can use a renovation in my apartment… but enough complaining!

"This is so good." I bet I'm freaking out Ayame right about now; my eating habits can be pretty disgusting and disturbing, depending on how hungry I am. So what if I'm forgetting about social etiquette and table manners when I'm eating my McNuggets while talking to my friend with my mouth open? So what if she gives me a blank look? I can do what the heck I want.

"This is disturbing," Ayame corrects me, as she takes a bite out of her Big Mac. She calls me disturbing? Look at all the food she practically paid for: two Big Macs, two large fries, a dozen chicken McNuggets, two large Cokes and two chicken snack wraps.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with paying for everything," I retaliate as I give her a goofy smile. Smiling like an idiot is something that I haven't done in so long. Well, when I feel like acting like a child, this is what I do. But as long as I stick to my mantra: Sassy, classy and never trashy. As long as I stick to that, who cares what other people think?

"I know. But at least I actually appear classy, unlike some people," Ayame stares at me with accusation. "And I actually make money."

"Really? I thought I'd picture you as a cute little housewife to Koga." Ayame does not look impressed with her lips pursed in a frown like that. Can she not take a joke every once in a while? As much as I love making sexist jokes, I'm not all for the idea of women having to put away their dreams just to look after children.

"Go stuff your face in your fries." I snicker loud enough to gain the attention of several men sitting in the corner. I stare back at them. Like 'what the hell do you want?' kind of stare that never fails to drive away unwanted attention. I'm pretty sure I'm the master of it. It works every time.

"You are so mean, Kagome." I dip two fries into barbeque sauce, stirring them, as I try to come up with an intelligible response.

"I'm not mean. Just-"

"Defensive. Crude. Immature. Hard to live with. Undependable." Wow. Ayame still thinks she knows me pretty well. Okay, so she does.

"Wait. What do you mean by undependable?" I'm a pretty dependable person, if I do say so myself. If my friends need me, I'd be there for them in a heartbeat.

"You know exactly what I mean by that." Chomp. Chomp. And she just finishes her Big Mac in record speed.

"Are you pregnant?" I blurt out with curiosity. I point out that she's ordered a lot of food and there's no way she could wolf it all down by herself. I know what kind of a person she is; she'd never eat that much. Normally.

"Kagome!" Ayame's cheeks burn a dark shade of crimson, as her eyes light up with embarrassment and anger. Seeing that she does not say anything to deny my bright and colourful, not to mention blunt, accusation, I know it has to be the truth. It'd make sense she'd overreact to the housewife comment…

"What? I'm just asking."

"Yes. Koga and I are going to have a baby. Happy now?" Ayame sighs, as her 'bad mood' dissimilates.

"Of course I'm happy! You're going to have mini-Kogas and mini-Ayames running around the house." I'm not lying. Believe it or not, this is such a huge surprise. I'm not judging the poor girl for getting pregnant before she gets married. I'm not going to judge her on her life choices.

"You sound like you're the appointed godmother or something."

"Please, please, PLEASE make it so." When it comes to children, I like them, but it's not something that I'm ready for another few years or something like that. But when my friend is going to have a baby, I'm just stoked. "So does Koga know?"

"Of course he does. We've shared a house for almost a year now." Cute. How. Freaking. Adorable. Ayame and Koga moving in together is one step closer to achieving a family. Looks like they've really become serious… and really, I don't think I've ever heard Ayame say that to my face. Last time we've seen each other is six months ago… of course, it'd make sense I hadn't been listening to her at the time.

"I bet Koga's really excited."

"He is. But I think he's become a tad bit obsessed with having a son."

"Is it?"

"I want to keep it a surprise. At least, that's what I tell Koga all the time." I can just picture the two of them having a son eventually, but I think it's safe to assume that they'll have a daughter first. I don't know why I picture that… but it doesn't make it less true. But regardless of biased opinions, I'm happy for the couple. And maybe I feel a little bit envious. Mainly because Ayame has a man by her side whereas someone like me, I don't have InuYasha anymore. Bummer.

"How far along are you?"

"Three months. Got about another four to go," Ayame grins, as she taps her fingers on the table. "Let's hope that Koga can put together the crib before the baby comes." Of course demon pregnancies occur sooner than human pregnancies. Especially when you're in the canine family, as Ayame and Koga are both wolf demons.

"Poor Koga," I feign a sympathetic voice, but in truth, I'm really amused by this. "But he should do fine, right?" We both know that Koga is a good person; fatherhood should make wonders on him.

"I have faith in him," Ayame shrugs; it's not like she says it with conviction. "Anyway, enough about me. What about you? How is life treating you?"

"My boyfriend dumped me, I live alone, and my mom is begging for me to come visit and my friends are jerks." Best summary ever right?

"What did Sango and Miroku do this time?" Ayame giggles. I'm thankful enough that she ignores the first part; it's not something I really want to talk about and Ayame gets that. Unlike Sango.

"They set me up with InuYasha last night." Ayame spits out her drink, mostly due to a coughing fit that occurs the moment I've said this, which is too convenient if you ask me.

"Holy schist. Did they really?" Then Ayame takes five of my fries. And she says that I'm the mooch?

"They tried to. I just spent the night drinking." Ayame takes note of it, nodding in understanding.

"You can't even hold alcohol that good at all." Thanks for being understanding. Bitch.

"That's what InuYasha said. But I proved him wrong." Who am I kidding? I got really drunk last night and to make matters worse, I wake up in the morning with the worst hangover EVER and how does this even prove anything? Although matters would have gotten complicated if I woke up next to InuYasha naked. Trust me – I don't ever want that to happen.

"Do you even know what you're like when you're drunk? You get all… emotional." I bet that's a bad thing in Ayame's eyes. Emotions can make the better of you and they can break you at the same time. "And you're a huge blabbermouth."

"Your point is?"

"Never mind. I won't get into it. But I have to ask you something. Do you still hate him?" Does she mean is there any reason to? Just like he has a reason for breaking up with me?

"I don't know what to think anymore." That's the closest thing to an answer that Ayame will get out of me. Let's just hope she doesn't complicate matters any further.

But it looks like I have to go to my mother about this. Maybe she'll help me sort out my feelings. And maybe, just maybe since I can't promise anything, I won't feel resentment toward InuYasha anymore.

**:3 :3 :3**

**How is it going, guys? :3 **

**I really hope you liked this chapter. But don't worry – more InuKag moments to come! PLEASE be patient!**

**(Song inspiration: Disgusting by Miranda Cosgrove)**


	12. Perfect

**Love Therapy**

**Perfect**

"Where's the goddamn money!" I snarl, as I stare mercilessly into the frightened eyes of a once-important business man gone broke. I don't have the fucking patience for this, believe it or not. But I do what Naraku tells me, even though he is just a bastard with no way to make a clean living. The job he set me out to do? Try to collect this broke business bum's money, of which he lent from Naraku (which is always a huge mistake), but he can't even pay it back.

"I-I don't have it," the man whimpers, as he wipes the blood that pours from his nose. Unfortunately for him, he's gonna end up a lot worse than that. Broken ribs, broken legs and broken dignity are next on the docket.

"What was that?" I could hear him perfectly fine, but there's nothing more satisfactory than hearing some poor bastard scream. Especially if he happens to hate half-demons with all his heart. Keh. This dick certainly does deserve what is coming to him.

"I don't have the money!" he yelps, before more tears of fear run down his chunky cheeks. "P-please tell N-Naraku I'll have the money next week." Same old line. Same old fucking line. Too bad it doesn't do anything to change my mood.

I don't even say anything at first. I merely stomp on his stomach with one foot and he cries out in agony. If it's up to me, I'd just leave this sucker alone to suffer his injuries. But when duty calls, I have to make sure he's close to death. That is if he still doesn't have the money to pay Naraku back. That's the trouble with loan sharks, people.

"Do you really fucking expect Naraku to give you another chance?"

"N-no."

"It's been a month, dirt bag." I take a look around the filthy asshole's house and my suspicions are confirmed. It's become real apparent that he's spent his borrowed money on alcohol (since there are dozens of bottle everywhere I look). I wouldn't be surprised in the least if this guy is gambling the rest of it.

"Just a little more time. I promise!" He sounds like a piglet from the way he's screaming right now. Well, he would have been better with government payouts than making illegal purchases. Because if there is anything that Naraku doesn't give out, it's mercy.

"Don't give me that!" I roar, as I once again stomp on his stomach – but this time, even harder. And once again, he screams in agonizing pain. "DO YOU REALLY TAKE ME FOR A FOOL? OR BETTER YET – DO YOU THINK NARAKU IS A FOOL?"

Well… that's enough for the guy to piss his pants AND shit in them. Not to mention how he is even paler than before. I have that effect on scum like him. "P-p-p-p-p-p-please… please have mercy!"

And for a brief moment, I don't see the scumbag Koji Hirugata. I only see Kagome Higurashi staring back at me with fear evident in her beautiful cocoa eyes… _**"Why do you have to be so grumpy all the time?"**_ Great. Now I still have that condescending voice in my head.

_**What would Kagome think of you now? **_Why should I care about what she thinks about me?

_**Because you still love her. **_This thought manages to repeat, without any pauses in between, in my brain. Me still loving her? I spent four years trying to protect her… it has been for her benefit. If I haven't been roped into this life with Naraku, maybe I'd still be with her. But since Naraku intends my life to be hell – I have a pretty good idea what his character is – I seriously doubt I'll get a fucking happy ending.

And any chances of having a happy ending with anyone are thrown out the window. How? Well, don't get your panties in a twist and I'll tell you.

Because I can't go back to Naraku's evil lair saying the guy doesn't have his money and I let him live, I have to erase his existence the best way possible.

Back in high school, I had a nasty reputation of being a pyro. Looks like my skills are finally coming to use; even though someone's gonna die in the process. But this is life. People die all the time.

"W-what are you doing?" He protests, as I pour gasoline everywhere around me and it also includes the piglet lying on the floor. Now what does it look like I'm doing? I'm preparing to set this place on fire.

"Enjoy the rest of your life while you still can," I give him the cruellest stare that I have not given to anyone else, apart from Naraku. It shuts him up for good, but he's still sweating and trembling like the animal that he is.

I light a match up and toss it out unto the floor.

There's no possible reason for me to stay here. And the squeals coming from Koji Hirugata would soon end, much to my relief. And then I can just watch the world burn from the street. There's nothing better than revenge served in the form of fiery explosions.

You can call me a heartless bastard. I don't give a damn about it anymore. As I told you before, there is no such thing as happy endings.

**:3 :3 :3**

"You set fire to the house?" Naraku raises an eyebrow, in curiosity, but as he juggles a Cuban cigar in one hand and a lighter in another, I can tell point blank that he's just making sure I've done my job. I know that he doesn't take failure well. Failure means that you're a screw up. And if you're a screw up, you die.

"Burned right to the fucking ground," I retort, as I cross my arms and lean against the wall. My nose, as good as it is picks up on the scent of smoke; honestly, the smell of people smoking makes me sick.

"No one saw you?" Naraku's red eyes glowed and they scrutinized mine; he was expecting his 'favourite' guy to make no mistakes. And if someone actually saw me, they had to die. That was, according to Naraku's law.

"No."

"Good boy." And I really wish that Naraku doesn't treat me like a dog… but it's something I had gotten used to; the way things worked around here is that you don't question whatever Naraku says or does. Or else there'll be hell to pay. I've learned that plenty of times for four years. Let's say if Naraku called you at three in the morning and he wants you to show up for a new assignment, you get your ass down there. Because another thing that Naraku doesn't tolerate is lateness.

"Here's your pay." Naraku tosses a huge bag of money (he never pays me with anything but) and I catch it without making an effort. And that is also my cue to leave until Naraku chooses to contact me again. Which could be tomorrow. I don't know. I guess it depends; because, let's face it; he tends to fluctuate on any given thing. "Oh and InuYasha; you remember our deal, correct?"

Damn it all to hell and back. I know exactly what deal he's talking about; it's the deal that keeps Kagome alive in return for my services. The so called pact between us had been made around four years ago and for some unfathomable, stupid reason, Naraku never wanted me to get involved with Kagome. It was incredible nonetheless that he knows of her existence. If I ever break that deal, again need I remind you, that hell will be paid out to us.

And if anything, Kagome – who is certainly troublesome – does not deserve that kind of fate Naraku has in mind. Even if I don't love her the way you think anymore, this is the only way I can protect her.

But what she can never find out is what I do for a living. Or else she's dead.

It's been four fucking years and Naraku still hasn't told me why I'm so special to him. So if anyone is to blame for my little break-up, it has to be him.

As you can pretty much tell, emotions get me in a shit load of trouble. Therefore, any speck of love or affection toward the opposite sex in a romantic relationship is gone. It has to be gone. Love is absolutely forbidden; does the reason really matter at this point?

"What about it?"

"It's best to keep it in mind. After all, you don't need anything painfully unnecessary to happen." And it's at that point Naraku is threatening me to stop seeing Kagome ever again; it's because I know he has people out there who stalks people for a living – which is creepy to say the least but who is to say that Naraku isn't a fucking creeper? And I know for a fact that Naraku knows that I've been spotted at the bar with her.

I swear to God, if Naraku touches her, it's going to be raining blood.

**:3 :3 :3**

It's not going to be a regular habit. I'm pretty sure it's never going to happen again.

Weakness comes in many different forms. And it even includes pretty girls; pretty girls who don't know shit. Truth is, I don't expect Kagome to ever understand. I don't. If she wants to hate me for the rest of her life, so be it. Although if she has a general idea that I did what I had to do to protect her, she'd lay off with the bitchy resentment. From what I can tell of her character now, she's obnoxious, pretentious with a side helping of emotional.

She's toughened up over the years, but when she drinks, everything she's ever built for herself crumbles to the ground in a heartbeat.

_**She's just like you… **_Nuh-uh; we are _nothing _alike. We are completely different from each other. There is nothing similar about our situations.

_**You want her back… **_Even if I do, I couldn't allow her to get closer to me; not unless she wants to get killed. _**But you could protect her. **_

Kagome. The one person who loved me, for who I was, now hates me with all her heart. I can't say it doesn't sting. Because I have fallen in love with one other girl, but she's long gone now. There's no use crying over spilt milk. I've learned so many things and most of that time it had been the hard way.

"InuYasha, I'm having an affair with a homosexual giant." Okay. Now THAT gets my attention. Well, Miroku could have tugged on my ears, but saying shit like that does a better job.

"What is it?" I definitely needed to have another nap. If I don't get my sleep, do you know how much of an asshole I could be? Let's say my temper comes incredibly close to the Incredible Hulk's. Yeah. People will think twice to mess with me when I'm in that state. But Miroku doesn't seem to give a crap about that; he'd visit me regardless, because he's my best friend and I am his, blah, blah, blah.

"We need to have a talk." About last night? No way. I'm in no mood to hear Miroku gush how last night had been absolutely awesome.

"I'm not…"

"I don't give a crap, InuYasha. I think it's about time that you really tell me what is going on." Okay. Miroku sounds pissed and look at him go – growing a pair of balls for once in his unmanly, womanizing life.

"Nothing is going on." And for the first time ever, he punches me straight in the face. And for once, that punch actually hurts.

"Don't give me that. I gave you four years – that's plenty of time to tell me what got you in a mess. I don't see why you couldn't even tell me from the beginning."

"You really think you'd understand, even if I do tell you?" Miroku wants an answer out of me? Fine – I guess I'm going to have to tell him.

"You have to start trusting me more, InuYasha." Yeah, yeah; don't remind me that I'm a horrible friend whose existence is a freak accident. And then he sits next to me, staring down at the ground like it's way more interesting than me.

"Fine. You really wanna know? Naraku pretty much threatened to kill Kagome if I ever saw her again. Happy?"

"What I don't understand is how you got into that life."

"I don't even know that either. I don't even know what Naraku even wants with me. He never told me why. But all I know is that Kagome had never been safe with me." Nor will she ever be safe with me.

"What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean. I've done horrible things, Miroku, for four years. And she doesn't even know."

"Go after her, InuYasha. Get her back. And don't tell me that she hates you because we both know that isn't true." It's like Miroku knows more than I ever did. Wise guy. But at least he's honest – unlike some other people.

"I'd rather her hate me than her dying." I've already lost one woman once; I can't bear to see another woman die again… because if there's anything I've felt in my life that isn't anger, it's been pain.

"I know you do."

"But I'm not good for her. You should know. You know I've killed people because they couldn't pay anything back to Naraku! What does that say about me?" As a result, I throw my coffee cup at the hard ground; I could hear it shatter into thousands of pieces, but I really don't care.

"You're a man in pain, InuYasha," Miroku says simply, his tone of voice neutral. "But you're also a man of pride; that very pride cost you your relationship with Kagome."

"I was doing the right thing!" Why couldn't he understand? If he was in my boots right now, then he'd know what it felt like. "Naraku would have killed her!"

"So even if you do what he says, do you honestly think he'll keep his word?"

"It's too late to think about that now, Miroku. It's years too late."

"I can't tell you how to run your life. But leaving Kagome heartbroken a second time is too cruel." What would he know a damn thing about it? I keep telling myself that no one understands; there is no one that I can even trust.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Looks like InuYasha's gonna try to get his girl back. Miroku should have smacked him on the head. You know, like what Rafiki did to Simba. LOL!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think!**

**(Song Inspiration: Perfect by Hedley)**


	13. If Everyone Cared

**Here's the deal guys; this story is almost at a hundred reviews. 0_0 All I can say is: WOW! So, whoever gets to number 100 can request me a one-shot about InuKag. How does that sound to you? ^_^**

**Love Therapy**

**If Everyone Cared**

I'm not afraid to go see my mother, you dorks. If I had been afraid, I would not have gotten the courage to head back to this sacred shrine that my family had taken care of for centuries. At least, that was what Grandpa always said. But if you want to know why I haven't even bothered coming back throughout my university years then don't get your panties in a twist if you hate the outcome of this story.

You already know that my father was a complete dick and decided to leave us. Worst part is, we haven't been really rolling in the cash and we almost had to sell our shrine. Could you imagine what kind of life we could have had if we didn't have that shrine anymore? Not to mention I couldn't have gone to university – even with a scholarship or two underneath my belt.

But as far as family is concerned, there are three people in my life that I do love. Grandpa, who is the official head priest of said shrine, is not only an expert on history, but he's also obsessed with demons too. In high school, he was always afraid that I'd bring home a boy that had demonic powers. I don't know why he grew even more paranoid than that after my high school years… it's totally a mystery of life I'd never be able to understand.

And then there's Mom, who's just about the prettiest and nicest woman you'd ever meet in your life. In all honesty, I've never seen her mad and I've always wondered if she ever had that capability… but maybe I shouldn't push my buttons with her at any given time. But she's always been there for me in high school; whenever I had a crush and he didn't like me back, she comforted me, whenever I had a huge test that I forgot to study for, she'd help me with it and she encouraged me to do my best. She would never ask me to do anymore than that.

Finally, there's my little brother Souta, who's now in his final year of high school. Sure, he could act really annoying, stingy and well, annoying, Souta's the only brother I have. At least I have a sibling who actually cares, right? At least he hasn't run off on me and everyone else in the family like a certain older sister did not long after Dad the Dick left.

Yes, we do have our share of dark family secrets. But last time I checked, this isn't an episode of Gossip Girl or something like that. And as much as I used to find secrets juicy and gossip-worthy, they're not worth squealing over now.

The point is, why did I even come back here? I just need a little advice on how to deal with boys. Especially the arrogant, asshole kind; and I'm not even talking about dad.

"Kagome!" I look up past the shrine steps and I see my younger brother waving and smiling in my direction. You'd think that once you get older, you wouldn't show how much you love your sibling; but Souta's not the average brother. Some would call him a dork for what he is, but I say he's just a brother. "Kagome!"

And for old time's sake, I ignore him as I finally walk up the stairs – which were always a bitch no matter what. I just wish we had an elevator or something that would transport people up there. Oh well.

"Why'd you have to be like that?" Torturing Souta is probably one of my favourite pastimes whenever I'm in the mood. Ha.

"Be like what?" I feel acknowledging him at this point in time would do wonders on his self-esteem as a brother. Considering I have not talked to him in such a long time.

I sincerely hope this will not turn out to be a cheesy reunion special like you see on those soap operas. Ew.

**:3 :3 :3**

"Kagome, it's good to see you," Mom, who is also known to be quite affectionate with her children, at first sight smiles lovingly toward me before she comes to hug me like the world has just ended. Too many memories come back into my mind and I can't help but feel a little bit awkward that I had come unannounced. Too many freaking memories… that's probably the only reason why I don't visit as often as I should, according to Souta. Doesn't he know that I've left because of the drama? Seriously, sometimes I feel like I'm on "Keeping up with the Kardashians". Don't even get me started on how shallow and frivolous that show is.

"Hey Mom," I return the hug; there's nothing better than being in a mother's arms right now. I really do need it, as my life is in a major crisis. And when I say crisis, I really mean, Code Red crisis. And what I really need is to have a little talk with my mom. I swear that Sango would have dragged me here herself if she made the time to do it.

We sit down in the small living room, both of us choosing to relax on the couch rather than the painful chairs in the kitchen. Why can't people make kitchen furniture comfortable? I don't think it's a question of money; I think it's the question of effort and whether if they wanted to.

"What brings you all this way to the other side of town?" My apartment is pretty much in the busiest section of the city whereas my family's shrine is notably placed in one of the safest neighbourhoods around. I have to say I like living the dangerous life, and that is what I really say when I told my mom where I live now.

"I needed to talk to you about something." This is going to be a really awkward conversation. I have to explain to my mom that I have had the worst hangover in all of history because Sango drug me to a blind date which happened to be InuYasha. And then I have to explain to her that I've had a boyfriend in university four years ago that suddenly dumped me out of the blue. Hm. Maybe I can make this a hypothetical situation. I can only imagine how my mother feels about me and my futureless life.

"I had a boyfriend four years ago and he suddenly broke up with me. I don't even know why. And then, not so conveniently, Sango set me up on a double date with him. What should I do now?" This is the worst way ever to explain something so complicated. But I had no other way to do it. God; I sound like a desperate teenage girl writing to some hussy in an advice article in some gossip magazine.

"You mean InuYasha, right?" I could have sworn that my mother has psychic powers… but maybe someone took the liberty to tell her. Oh and I know JUST who that person is. Sango. "Sango told me everything." And the look she's giving me is saying she doesn't want me to get upset over it.

"I'm gonna kill her," I warn her, and she does not even look surprised by my rash attitude. It's not even a surprise; after all, she knows how rebellious I was back when I still lived here.

"Kagome, you wouldn't happen to still love him, do you?" I HAVE HAD IT WITH PEOPLE ASKING ME THAT!

"No I don't." I say it over and over again, it has to be true. InuYasha's an asshole and I never want to see him again. Period.

"Do you have any reason why you hate him like you do?" Was she deaf or something because I clearly explained this to her two minutes ago!

"Mom, he broke up with me for no reason. Of course I hate him for it."

"Even after four years, you still hate him. You didn't try to contact him?" Why would I be so willing to contact InuYasha?

"He would never talk to me again. If that's the way he feels, then I won't talk to him either." Sue me for acting like a kid in kindergarten who just got in a fight with her friend.

"Kagome that is enough." And now she's pulling out the big guns – her stern voice; the affirmative, take-charge kind of parent. "I didn't raise you to hide behind your pride. I raised you to do the right thing. Now in this case, I don't want to hear anymore lying." She's been in love – she knows what she's talking about. Tears sprung in my eyes. But they are the worst kind of tears; they are itchy and they are stubborn, they just want to sit in the brims of your eyelashes. Now I just feel like a little brat. Mom tends to bring that side out of me quite often.

"Do you still love InuYasha?"

"Yes." That repressed feeling of yearning I've hidden for quite some time now appears before my very eyes. Me? Being in love with InuYasha still? It might explain why I haven't gone to find someone else. But I know for a fact that love hurts and it costs you way too much. Did we actually have real love?

"Then why don't you go after him? Do not tell me that it's because you're too scared to face him. You're twenty-five years old, Kagome." Why isn't Mom a therapist? She's great with people, she has excellent advice to give out and… what other reason could there be?

"I'm not scared of him, Mom. I just didn't think what we had been real. I had to get over him." At the cost of my dignity. At the cost of my happiness. It cost me my heart.

"I think I know what love is when I see it. So go after him." She doesn't want me to be unhappy, even if it'd meant that she'd be unhappy in the end. After all, she has lost one daughter and she couldn't lose anyone else.

"But what if he doesn't want me anymore?" It's been four years too late for any romance to start up again between us. All that's left are broken hearts and negative emotions.

"Why do you think he broke up with you?" Shit just got serious. She's pulling out the narrow-set eyes and pursed lips expression.

"I don't know!"

"So don't you think he has a reason?"

"I know, I know; 'It's not you, it's me'. But seriously, Mom, he could have told me why." But he didn't. There had to have been a reason why he did what he did. But did it even matter anymore? Sometimes, like now, I'm torn between whether or not to let InuYasha worm his way back into my heart. But it's only because Mom is hell bent on trying to find the error of my ways. I didn't make any mistakes! InuYasha is the one to blame!

"It's okay to cry, Kagome." And just when she said that, I feel moisture building up in my eyelids. What is this? I don't feel like crying! I can't cry… not again.

**:3 :3 :3**

Who is anybody kidding? I'm certainly not fooling anyone. Apparently I suck at it. But I just hate it when people prove themselves right and I'm not one of those people. Unfortunately, I have to go prove myself wrong!

I'm still in love with InuYasha. I can't hide it anymore. It takes my mother's talk to make me realize that I've been hiding these feelings all along. After just one encounter with him did it actually start showing. I still can't believe it. What if this turns out to be a horrible nightmare?

It shouldn't because I know the difference between dreams and reality. But do I? Do I really?

Okay. I can't sleep; I admit I do have a lot on my mind. It has nothing to do with me chugging down caffeine.

I should be able to sleep like a baby after my cry fest earlier, right? Wrong. Instead, I just have to be thinking about InuYasha and how much I miss him. Is it so terrible to admit how I feel now?

If Sango knew about this, she'd never let me live it down. It'd just give her the incentive to hook me up with InuYasha on another date; but let's be honest here – would it actually be that bad? Oh my God, I totally sound like a different person.

Maybe I can't sleep because I'm back in my old high school bedroom. Due to the insistence of my mother and brother, who'd just love it if I spent the night, I had no choice but to stay. And every time I close my eyes, I see his face. It's like he's haunting me and the only way for him to stop cursing me with his imaginative presence is if he called it off.

InuYasha, if only you knew that I was thinking about you…

**:3 :3 :3**

**I know, I know, this is a short chapter. T_T**

**I just wanted to show you guys how much Kagome really cares for InuYasha. Looks like she admitted it! ;)**

**Mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think!**

**(Song inspiration: If Everyone Cared by Nickelback)**


	14. Shoot To Thrill

**Love Therapy**

**Shoot To Thrill**

_Leaving Kagome heartbroken a second time is too cruel. _

Miroku is everywhere, I tell you. He's even inside my goddamn head and he won't even leave. Not until I 'make up' with Kagome Higurashi. But what are the chances of that happening? Kagome hates my guts; she never wants anything to do with me anymore.

_Drop the tough guy act; you're not fooling anyone. _Damn it Miroku – why can't you leave me alone? Oh yeah, it's because he's my friend until the end; even though he can be annoying as hell half the time.

How long has it been anyway? A week? A month? I don't have any sense of time anymore; as I said before, I have a set routine that I follow from day to night. Doesn't really matter what time it is. Come to think of it, nothing really matters anymore.

Nothing better than a couple bottles of vodka to chug down on a Sunday night.

_**Good. I'm saving myself for someone better. **_Why does that have to hurt me so much? But I can't say that she wasn't wrong; I hadn't been good for her at all, but everyone else says something differently. Glad to know that my self-esteem is counting on other people to bring it back up. Right.

I'm not weak. I only learned to survive. In this world, there is such thing as competition. The survival of the fittest. Strong versus weak. And I've survived all this time. But there's no satisfaction in it.

_**But if I kiss you, you'd be happy, right?**_ And now Kagome's starting to take a permanent hold of my poor brain. Why does this feel like a freaking intervention? I don't need one! Especially not from Kagome – who is now Queen Bitch of the galaxy.

_Drop the tough guy act; you're not fooling anyone. _Fine. I'm not fooling you or anyone else.

_You still love her. Stop fucking denying it!_ Yep – this is what my life has come to; a pointless intervention. But what's the use of it when Miroku already drilled ideas into my head?

I don't need another fucking headache, thank you very much.

So what if I still have… feelings for her? Hallelujah! Praise the lord! Sing to Jesus! I'm still in love!

Kagome… what I wouldn't give to have her with me again. Or rather, what I wouldn't give to have her trust again… I don't think she'd ever forgive me for what I did to her.

Losing her again would be painful – no, that's the understatement of the year. Losing her would be like the world about to end.

_Go after her, InuYasha. _But how am I supposed to do that? Because it's TOTALLY acceptable to knock on her door, barge in and have sex like it was supposed to save the world or something. That is, if she didn't kick me out of her fucking house.

If I go talk to her, then I'm only going to do it the one time. If she truly despises me, then I will go away and never return. Maybe I should just run away from all of this – even Naraku.

**:3 :3 :3**

"Get your lazy butt off the floor right now, InuYasha!" Sango, you better not be planning an intervention. Honest to God, Miroku already said his shit to me and I don't need you of all people to start bitching about lack of 'the intimate get together again' romance crap.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" I yell back, before taking another sip of my booze. If it doesn't make me forget, it makes the pain go away. It always did.

"I'm seriously going to cut off your ears and use them as tampons. It's up to you." Damn her. Damn her and her sing-song voice. Damn her for making me open the door. Damn her for making me give her my home address.

"What the hell do you want?" I grunt, as I stare into the eyes of my own personal demon. Sango stares back at me with just as much ferocity, with her hands on her hips.

"It's not about what I want. It's about what you want." You know what, just kill me. Find an AK-47 and shoot the shit out of me – please, I'm begging you. I swear to God if Miroku opened his fucking mouth, I'd be the first to kill him and then myself.

"It stinks like hell in here," Sango wrinkles her nose in disgust, as she frowns AND narrows her brown eyes. "Ever heard of house cleaning? And put on some goddamn clothes; no one wants to see your junk."

And then she has the balls to stomp into my apartment, leaving me to close the door. Luckily, there's no one else out there that could see a half naked guy inviting an infuriating human woman inside my house.

"And why'd you have to come ruin my pleasant morning?" are the first words I say to her the moment the damn door's shut. At least no goon of Naraku can creep on me if I do happen to be doing something important.

"Don't be a smartass, InuYasha. You know why I came." And then she just has to make herself at home by sitting down on my couch; she looks just as lazy as I do when she lies down on it. "Miroku told me about your little drinking party."

"Be sure to tell Dad thank you." Something tells me that Sango doesn't appreciate some good old fashioned humour.

"And what got you in a cranky mood today?" Sundays are not my favourite days of the week. Even if I don't have to be Naraku's slave for that day. Did she honestly have to ask me that? Sango is like a flea; you can't get rid of it and it's a parasite. Although if she heard me say that… But does she honestly wonder why I feel like crap? I thought she's supposed to be smart.

"You're the one to talk. Although you'd just say you're on your period." In retrospect, my mouth does get ahead of me sometimes, but this was a line that I always wanted to say to Sango.

"I'll pretend I never heard that. The point is, you're upset because you finally realize that Kagome is out of your reach." Geez. What is with all the interventions! Goddamn it, it's Miroku's fault. Not that I'm surprised… he is a blabbermouth bastard.

The only reason why I had been friend with Sango in the first place was back in university; merely because she had been friends with Kagome. Even when I got fired and Sango graduated school, I still don't understand why the hell Sango takes the time to hang out with me. Because she had been in the dark about the whole "I broke up with Kagome" incident.

Sango could have been one of those overprotective mother hens who would just kick the ass of any guy that messes with her brood. She could have done that to me, but apparently, she sees something in me.

Women. Can't live with them and certainly can't understand them.

"Well tough luck, asshole. You're gonna win her back." For some reason, I feel like she's playing me to become her bitch. She already has Miroku playing that role, so… I don't need her to pull crap on me. Correct me if I'm wrong here, but true friendships aren't based on dictatorship. I know that much at least.

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Sango gives me an incredulous expression and obviously I curse underneath my breath. Sango's the only person that's immune to my wicked sense of humour.

"Do I have to come up with a plan for you? Use your freaking head!"

"You're not really useful at all. Miroku already came over to bitch at me about Kagome, so what's your problem?" my logic will always make the most sense. The best part? I'm not even lying! Okay, it might have been fun to pull on Sango's strings thus far, but as far as my life is concerned, she should mind her own business about that. I can tell she's that protective of Kagome, as she's doing this only for her. I know what Sango really thinks about me.

"…he already came over here?" A few days ago as a matter of fact!

"I thought you sent him over here." I roll my eyes and shake my head, as though it might have looked like I'm disappointed that Sango's not living up to her expectations as a prodigy.

"If you're lying, I can easily disembowel you." A half demon like me should be scared of a woman like her? Bring it on bitch. But if I was Miroku right now, I'd be scared out of my mind.

"Go ahead and ask him. He was the one that told me I should go after Kagome. He was the one that told me that it was because of my pride that I've messed things up with her."

"And the Oscar goes to… someone else." You know, it is remarks like these that remind me that she has lack of empathy and sympathy. She kind of reminds me of my half-brother in that aspect. And trust me – my respect for that bastard had never gone past the 'I like you, you're the best brother ever!' scale. It never even came close.

"Okay. If you really want my help, then could you get me a drink?" Sango smiles at me like I'm the greatest friend in the world. Do I have to remind you again this is not how friendships work? Now I'm the good guy, alright? No… I'm more like an anti-hero. Yeah.

"Stop taking advantage of me, dammit!" My voice shall be heard! But apparently Sango doesn't give a shit. Why would she? She's a cold, heartless woman. Female version of Sesshomaru, really. Only human.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Meanwhile… Somewhere Else…**

Moans could be heard and that may be the indicator that something is going on in the next bedroom. Heck, it might even be enough for you to blush in extreme embarrassment. But hot moans are the least of your problems.

Hips thrusting together, in synch, intending to release as one, makes the sound of slapping sweaty skin less cringe-worthy. But to be honest, if you are in this dark room, there's no doubt you'd be scarred for life.

Especially if you hear Naraku's name being called out. It could only mean one thing really. Naraku is getting some; and everyone knows better than to interrupt him from getting lucky with his woman.

But there's one person who's willing to sacrifice their dignity just for the sake of delivering Naraku some really interesting news. It was Kagura.

Kagura is one of those women who can't be tempted by sex, drugs, or even money. After all, she is a wind sorceress who finds all of these things frivolous and stupid. If there's one thing that she really wants more than anything else in the world is freedom. Unfortunately, she just had to be caught up in Naraku's world at the wrong time. She cursed herself for falling for his impudent tricks. But as long as she did all of his dirty work for him, then she'd be one step closer to becoming her own woman.

"Do you honestly believe Naraku's going to make time for you? Silly girl," comes the voice of Hakudoshi, who had been sitting in the lounge for quite a long while now.

Hakudoshi is no doubt Naraku's true favourite; trained in the art of killing and deceiving, he has the most experience in underground dealings than any one that worked for Naraku. Apart from InuYasha, he gets paid the highest amount of cash and takes on the most dangerous assignments that happen to be in his field.

But only Kagura realizes how much Hakudoshi is encouraging a rebellion against Naraku, for all that he's done. Of course Kagura doesn't understand how a pipsqueak with white hair, violet eyes and pale skin could be that dangerous; but she knew better than to be fooled. She does know of his reputation.

"Yes, well, I have just discovered that InuYasha hadn't been following through with the deal." Everyone on the 'team' had been aware that InuYasha had to give up his romantic life with Kagome Higurashi to work for Naraku.

"So he's been very naughty." The grin on Hakudoshi's face is enough to make Kagura suspicious, but since this is a work environment where questions asked are simply not tolerated, she decided to stay silent. "We have to do something about that, now won't we?"

"Did you have something you needed to discuss with me, Kagura?" She takes a deep breath, as she avoids the heated gaze coming from Hakudoshi and she walks into Naraku's master bedroom. And who she finds in there along with Naraku truly surprised Kagura.

_It can't be…_

**:3 :3 :3**

**InuYasha's POV**

Two hours later and still Sango is taking advantage of my hospitality. Keh. What a lazy, sloppy excuse for an elementary school teacher, right? I mean really… and she says I have a drinking problem? She's the one that seems to enjoy raiding my fucking cooler for some more drinks.

Let's face it: her liver is probably gonna stop working one day. That's what you get for having a problem. But that's not going to be me; I can tolerate alcohol more than the average human. Don't you forget it.

And so we've spent a good two hours trying to come up with a good scheme for getting Kagome to forgive me for what I've done. Seriously. It's like going to confessional and talking to God about my problems. Not that I've ever gone to church. I'm far from being religious. If there is a God, you'd think that he wouldn't have anybody living a life like mine. Instead, he's lying on his fat ass, enjoying the show.

And then Sango gives up, saying it's impossible to get me to reach out to Kagome. Nice way to help out your friend, Sango. Therefore, she drinks the rest of the day away. I just LOVE how she spends her time bothering me rather than focusing on her own life. I bet she could only take so many sick days at work.

Before long, Sango's cell phone interrupts the silence that has been built between us for ten minutes. But even then, my attention span lingers; but why should I care who's calling Sango?

And then I hear the words 'accident' and 'coma'. What more could go wrong? But as I see Sango's eyes water up, I know I definitely have a bad feeling about this. It better not be who I think it is…

"Who was that?" I inquire, but it comes out more as an impatient bark. I don't 'ask' questions – I just demand them. Plain and simple.

At this point, Sango just loses it and she starts crying like the world has just ended. "Who was it?" I grasp her shoulders tightly, trying to gain her attention.

Sango stares at me with the saddest expression known to man kind. "It was Kagome's mom," she sobs. "She just told me that Kagome's been hit by a car."

**:3 :3 :3**

**DRAMA! 0_0 Can anyone guess who's with Naraku? If you get it right, I'll give you a cyber plushie of InuYasha! :D**

**Mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think!**

**Song inspiration: Shoot To Thrill by ACDC**


	15. I'd Come For You

**Chapter 15 is going to be in InuYasha's POV again. It wouldn't be interesting to hear from Kagome's side of the story when she's in a coma. At least, I don't think so… **

**And wow; you guys got Naraku's mystery lady right. I suck so much at writing suspense. Either that or you guys are so smart. :D**

**Love Therapy**

**I'd Come For You**

Naraku. That son of a goddamn, motherfucking bitch. I had no respect for the bastard whatsoever, but this is an all time low for him. I know that he had to have been the one behind this. I never once believed in coincidences – or fate, for that matter. I always made my own damn destiny; that is how the world always worked.

Punching the wall always made a great stress reliever, but this time, it just makes everything worse. I always wanted to punch that motherfucker in the face, but now… he signed his own fucking death warrant.

I know that I've made a deal with him (a stupid deal, but a deal nonetheless) and I did keep that deal. Until Miroku and Sango decided to get me out into the dating field again. If that hadn't happened… then Kagome wouldn't be in the hospital right now.

Kagome never deserved any of this…and that even meant she never deserved me. It's always been my fault that there has never been one hundred percent guarantees that she'll remain safe if I left her alone. Now I fucking know better.

I don't have any choice but to let her back into my life. She has always meant the world to me; she's seen sides of me that NO ONE had ever seen except for my mother.

Even if I do want her back… would she even still be alive?

"InuYasha?"

"How did this happen?" Sango did appear to be shocked by my sudden change in attitude; she should be scared by someone like me. She should know that she shouldn't fuck with me when I'm in this mood.

Am I angry? Not even close to what I should describe it as. Am I furious? More like pissed.

I just saw Kagome… I helped her home and even though she was drunk, I learned how she felt about me. If she died now, I don't…I don't know what I'd do.

"Her mother said that it was a hit and run." More like a fucking assassination attempt; just to remind me that if I don't listen to Naraku, he has the power to kill everyone that I've loved. He is that willing to make my life a living hell, but why would he do this, I don't know.

"Is she still alive?" If Kagome dies, Naraku's going to regret the day he ever met me.

"She said she's in critical condition. But whether or not there's a chance…" Sango can't even finish off her sentence before she starts blubbering like a little baby.

I've heard enough. If I hear one more word coming out from anybody's lips, I'm going to punch them in their face. I swear to you right now, **I am not joking**. So it's best if everyone stayed the hell away from me. Until I get a better grip on my 'emotions', no one is safe around me.

"Let's go," I say gruffly, grabbing my set of keys off the table. Sango somewhat stops her crying long enough to notice what's going on.

**:3 :3 :3**

"You can't go in there, sir. Not until the doctor says it's okay."

"Fuck the doctor's orders! I'm going in there!"

SMACK! Damn it Sango – why'd you have to hit me so hard… Sober or not, this chick has always had a mean swing. "Just listen to him for a second, InuYasha. We know that you want to see her."

I cross my arms and lean back against the chair, staring straight across at Kagome's hospital room…and where she's currently resting. I don't know how much longer I have to wait, really. Thirty fucking minutes without the doctor telling us anything. What the hell is he doing in there? I can't stand it anymore. I really can't.

_**This is your entire fault, half-breed. **_Save it. I'm not in the fucking mood to hear anyone, much less my demon's smartass opinion.

"You still love her," Sango whispers gently, rubbing my knee with her right hand. Even though she's probably doing this as a friend would do, I'm not in the mood for pity: I hate it when people take pity on someone like me.

"What's it to you?" Sango shakes her head, but a small smile appears on her lips.

"You don't have to hide everything from me. I know you still care."

"If it wasn't for me, she'd…" I still can't tell Sango anything about Naraku; there's a good chance she'd kill me for sure. Sango was always that protective of Kagome; at least there is someone that keeps her company…

"Don't go blaming yourself, InuYasha. Kagome wouldn't want that." I scoff; it's not likely that Kagome still has feelings for me, much less ones that don't resemble resentment. It's not like she ever gave a damn about me throughout the years. Why would that change?

"It's true. I'm not lying. Kagome still loves you."

"Stop telling me shit that you think Kagome would say to me." That shut her up pretty quickly; but could anyone blame me for being this way? "You don't know anything."

And that's the end of that conversation. The tension in the air is growing thick now, but either Sango or I would not do anything to get rid of it. That's fine with me, but if I have to wait one more fucking hour, I'll stomp in that room – regardless of what the nurse or the idiot doctor says.

Truth is, Kagome's always been there for me; she made it her sole duty to make me hers… she was the one that started the whole thing back in university when I still had a job. She was the one that fell in love with me, despite my character. She never cared whether or not if I was demon or human.

"Miroku's coming. I just got a text from him," Sango informs me, but doesn't even bother tearing her eyes off of her phone to look at me in the goddamn eye.

"Who else?"

"Only her mom and her brother. But that's pretty much it. I don't think Ayame and Koga know what happened yet." So she only has a very small, close-knit circle of family and friends she could trust. Honestly, I would have thought she had tons of friends, considering she's a social butterfly. But once again, I'm probably left out in the dark of how much her life had changed since I dumped her.

"No boyfriends?" I wouldn't have taken much time to think about it before, but now, since my 'feelings' have been brought up (due to Miroku's pestering personality), the thought of her loving someone else… it angered me. Anyone that had the opportunity to touch her really pisses me off; and the thought of her enjoying it pisses me off just as much.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sango narrows her eyes and scoffs back at me, but her phone is the number one priority in her life right now. "But no, she only wanted you. Sometimes when I stayed over at her place, I could hear her crying."

I always thought that Kagome was a strong girl, but since I had been a dick to her… she never deserved it. I never liked the thought of her crying; it never suited her.

"She loves you that much. Which is why I want you guys back together. Although, if you break her heart again, I am seriously going to kill you." And then she gives me her most frightening stare. What's worse is that she's actually serious about her threat. But she's only overprotective of Kagome. Again, need I say that I'm glad that someone's been looking out for her.

**:3 :3 :3**

Another goddamn hour wasted away; and it's only seconds before I could decide to take out my temper on everyone else in the area. I. Can't. Fucking. Wait. Any. More.

"I apologize for the long wait. But Miss Kagome's condition is stable for the moment; you may go in and see her." Finally – there is a God who heard me after all! Just seconds after the idiot doctor permitted us to enter, I shove him aside and then I enter the room, but not after I slam the door as hard as I possibly could. Sango could wait another few minutes. So what if I'm being an asshole? Kagome's the priority here!

And what I see nearly make me lose my self-control, much less my pride and dignity.

It's like I've finally seen the light or I've had that epiphany that makes me want to be a better person, or some shit like that, I don't know. The point is, I'm standing in the middle of the room, at the end of her bed, and I can't move my fucking body.

At first, I thought it hadn't been her. I could hardly recognize the woman with all of these cuts, scratches and bruises on her face; but I could recognize her hair black as ebony and her complexion… But the worst part of this is… it doesn't even look like she's breathing.

_**If she dies, this is all on you. **_No. No. No. She could not die. She could not _die_. She could not **die**. A world without Kagome, who has always been kind and compassionate to me, I can't even imagine there being a world without her.

_**All of this is your fault.**_

I walk slowly toward one side of the bed, before I sit down on one of the chairs closest to her. Her scent is almost gone, considering it's been overpowered by the blood. What injuries had she received? God, it makes me sick to my stomach; I can just tell that she's lost a lot of it. That's probably the reason why I had to wait almost two freaking hours.

"Kagome…I've been a selfish bastard. My head was up in my own ass and I couldn't even pay attention to what you do with your life anymore… I…I just… don't want to lose you. The r-reason why I broke up with you was so I could protect you." And my eyes are burning; I could see tears forming – much to my extreme displeasure. But that doesn't matter right now. It's not like anyone's here in the room with me beside Kagome.

I reluctantly put my clawed hand over Kagome's and at once I could feel how cold her skin has become. I delicately grip her hand. "Please forgive me, Kagome. If I hadn't been for me, you'd still be out there with your friends and your family." I hardly even notice the tears falling straight onto my lap. "Don't give up on them. You have Miroku and Sango and… you have me."

**:3 :3 :3**

Sango says I shouldn't be blaming myself. Then why do I feel so damn guilty the minute I see a middle-aged woman comes rushing into the hospital room? Why do I feel the need to end my pathetic excuse for existence when I hear her cry? It's because it's my entire fault. It is. You don't need to defend me. I am not worth defending.

"You're this InuYasha fellow, correct?" Ten minutes after I heard her cry and repeat Kagome's name over and over, it seems like now is the time to acknowledge my presence. I do feel bad, seeing her appearance; I don't blame her for the tears raining down her cheeks, her pale skin and her trembling body. I know who this is – this is Kagome's mother, no doubt about it.

"Yeah." I run my fingers through my hair quite roughly, before my bangs, slicked with sweat and tears, cling to my skin. I probably do look like shit right now; I'll be the first to admit it.

"You were her boyfriend. But why did you come now?"

"Because… she means a lot to me."

"When I heard that someone broke her heart, I was tempted to find the bastard myself." She wipes her eyes, which are still forming tears of sadness, with a Kleenex. "But I knew that wasn't what Kagome would have wanted."

I don't even have anything to say; what should I even say? "She means a lot to me too, InuYasha. She's the only daughter I have left. I've lost one child already."

"Kagome will pull through this." I never comfort anyone; it's never in my nature to do it.

"I know she will." She gives me a weak smile, and it only makes me feel worse… "You also need to know this. Just be there for her. I don't care what your reasons were for breaking up with her. I just want you to love her. Even though I just met you, I have a feeling that you're a good person."

My cheeks are blushing. Never once, except for my mother, had ever said things like that to me; especially a mother figure. But what really grabs me is the fact that she's accepted me into her daughter's life.

**:3 :3 :3**

I don't know how long I've stayed by her bedside. But let's just say it's long enough for me to start thinking clearly. I'm still going to rectify the situation with Naraku, however, what to do with Kagome… When she pulls through this, I'm going to protect her with my life.

"InuYasha, you've been here for almost three hours. Why don't you go home and get some rest?" I almost forgot that Miroku and Sango have been in here for almost as long as I have. Sango, resting on Miroku's lap, almost looks like she's fallen asleep.

"No."

"She's not going to be waking up anytime soon. You might as well get some sleep."

"Then you should go too."

"You have a point."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Okay, that's it for chapter fifteen. Hope you guys liked it. ;) Mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think.**

**Song inspiration: I'd Come For You by Nickelback**


	16. Just a Dream

**I am so grateful for your support; even though I have college… thank you very much! (Bows in gratitude)**

**Love Therapy**

**Just a Dream**

_I think I know where I am, but I guess I shouldn't get too cocky, huh? But come on – this is a scene that I've pretty much memorized like it's become a clip from a never-ending movie of pain. Speaking of pain… I've recognized this scenery; am I back at the university? I know I've been here before, there's no doubt about that. _

_I can really feel my heart beat against my chest as waves of anxiety and fear crash into me. As I witness the rain falling down from the sky, I know I'm in the gazebo; the very place where we've confessed our feelings… and now it's a place full of pain and sadness – the bad times outshining the good times. Basically, it's depressing for me to even be here at this point. _

_But I can't really stop my subconscious from picking out a journey to la-la land, now can I?_

"_InuYasha?" My voice croaks, as I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around quickly – not wanting to miss the chance to see my boyfriend again. My heart beats slower this time, and it's at that exact moment I feel that something terrible is gonna happen… okay, I know what will happen, but I guess I have to relive this memory again._

"_InuYasha, what's wrong?" The words flow out of my mouth fairly quickly and at each passing second, my eyes tear up but I never once let those tears fall. Not yet, anyway. I guess I haven't really expected my wall to crumble down to the ground until I hear his voice._

"_Kagome, we need to talk." I could always read him so easily – even back then, I've known what he's trying to say. But by the scared and frightened look in his eyes, whatever he's about to say next isn't really his fault… but I guess I forgot about that for three years. _

"_InuYasha… please…please…" This did happen three years ago, but it doesn't mean the pain never stopped getting to me; I'm not ashamed to admit this now – that I've denied everything I've felt and how I moved on._

_I want him back in my life… because he's the one person that has ever brought anything meaningful into my life. I was kind of thinking about the pros and cons about getting back together with him before, but since this epiphany (what else could I call it?), I have to assume I'm a changed person._

_But how did I even wind up here in the first place? If I even try to scramble my mind for answers, nothing but sharp blasts of pain prevents me from thinking clearly. Dammit… _

"_I'm sorry. It just won't work out." I should have taken this as a clue back then; InuYasha never once apologized to me… it hadn't even been in his character, whenever we had an argument back in our loving and endearing relationship. But I don't blame myself for acting this way; too many emotions to deal with that had stopped me from thinking about things smartly. _

"_Why? I love you, InuYasha! I don't want to lose you – you're the only one in my life that could really love me for who I am! Can't you understand that?" Every word that comes out of my mouth is the truth. Just reliving this break-up scene is painful, but at least it brings out how I really feel about him. You can call me crazy if you want to._

"_You don't love me."_

"_What are you even talking about?"_

"_I'm sorry this had to go on for so long." Okay – here we go people; this is clue number two that something bad happened to InuYasha. Should I be glad that Sango, as well as my mom, managed to explain to me that I shouldn't have a reason to hate InuYasha for what he did? Now I feel so bad for being so selfish back then. In other words, yes, I am glad that my mom had meaningful advice. Even if it did take three years for my inner jackass in me to actually listen. _

"_I thought we loved each other." And so, InuYasha just left me to sulk in the rain, which clings to my skin. I make no complaint whatsoever – I actually never felt anything after that. Therefore, this is where my life began to take a drastic turn for the worst. _

**:3 :3 :3**

Am I dead? That's the one question that remains unanswered, much to my frustration. But if I had been dead, would I have been shown that epiphany? Then again, maybe that's what I get – maybe I actually deserved that. Maybe it's to show how I could have made things turn out differently instead of keeping to myself, behaving introverted, becoming sheltered to the point of being a hermit. If only I've listened to my friends and family; then I wouldn't be dead right now. You don't have to agree with me if you don't want to. You probably had enough of my sass, right?

But I should probably look at things from the other side. If I'm not dead, maybe I will get my second chance to make up with InuYasha. I know I'd have to start mending things; because his pride is probably the only thing that kept him from doing so. Since he obviously has secrets that he's hiding from me, I should probably ask him to confide in me. I am the one person that he trusted, of which he told me three years ago. But if he doesn't tell me, and I'm sort of anticipating that, I know that I shouldn't want to force him. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't be unpleased by InuYasha's unwillingness to talk; relationships are based on honesty, right?

But this is if and only if I'm still alive; because I'm totally willing to make the first move. You're probably surprised that I let myself be sucked into this romance story all over again. But then again, you might even be happy. Who knows?

I have to say that it wouldn't be surprising if I am dead. You know that saying that you'd see a bright white light at the end of the tunnel when you die? I kind of feel that way right now. I see nothing but white cloud my senses; there is nothing else to see…or maybe the gods are deciding whether or not I should go to hell; I know I haven't been the kindest person, I know I haven't been the most compassionate, selfless person.

Maybe I'm actually dead because I presume I hear voices talking about my future/fate… it has to be God and his angels, right?

"She's still breathing…"

"Will she be okay?"

"Let's hope so." Damn the cursed bright lights that blind me so recklessly. Curse the fact that I still can't detect anything. It truly pisses me off knowing that someone's talking about me and they'll never know what I'd have to say to them. And as a result, my heartbeat goes off the charts.

The question you guys should be asking me right now is if I recognize the voices. Huh; it's a stupidly good question… Do I recognize their voices? Somehow, for some inexplicable reason, this thought repeats time after time in my head. It's like I can't think about anything else.

Did I tell you I daydreamed back in high school? That would explain the poor grades I sometimes received.

"…InuYasha, it wasn't your fault." I think this might be around the time when my heart would leap out of my chest. Obviously it's not gonna happen now.

"Yes it was, Sango! Don't you fucking get it? Because of me, Naraku just had to go and pull this one on me!" I almost can't believe it. I always pictured our second reunion to be much more… romantic (for lack of a better term). But I can't complain that I'm astonished that InuYasha's here with me right now… if that doesn't get my heartbeat pumping, I don't know what would. But who is this 'Naraku' guy anyway? Does he have to do with InuYasha's past? Considering how angry he sounded just now, I have to guess that the two of them know each other. Maybe this Naraku guy had something to do with InuYasha breaking up with me or something. I should REALLY not jump to conclusions.

"You already told me this before. But Kagome will be fine… I promise." Wait – hold the dump truck, people: what does she mean by that? Last time I checked, I'm fine, I'm okay. It's not like something's happened to me. Right? Somehow I just have the darndest feeling that everything's not fine right now… and judging from what I've heard thus far, I must be hurt pretty badly. I think it's safe to assume at this point that 'Naraku' is responsible for what happened to me. I don't even remember what happened at all.

I think this is the case. It'd make sense, really, if you think about it in simple terms.

But there's nothing more motivating than wanting to see the love of your life again. Believe me, I know it's something I've secretly wished to happen (deep, deep, deep, deep down inside). And what I mean is that I want to see InuYasha without any anger involved at all. At this point, I know he doesn't deserve that. All I really wonder now is whether or not if he's been thinking about me constantly throughout the years apart. I know I said this before.

_Just try and open your eyes…_ Right. Now I could only hope that InuYasha will be there when I wake up. I could only hope that none of this is a dream…

**:3 :3 :3**

I may actually be willing to let InuYasha be a part of my life again, but there is one part of me that doesn't want him to. I mean, what if he breaks my heart again? All sorts of emotions start clouding my judgment until I tell myself that I have to start taking risks. I can't be frightened about the "what ifs" anymore. I just can't afford to lose InuYasha again.

And when I do open my eyes, it is still bright, but not as bright as before… My vision even begins to adjust; so is this how it feels to wake up from an eternal slumber? But what would make me feel even more relieved is if I see InuYasha by my side. I want to see him… I could never stop loving him. And just admitting that makes me feel at peace. Even if I did die, I'd still be content with that, I guess.

To be honest, I'm just reminded of the movie Snow White (which will always be my favourite Disney movie…I'm not ashamed to admit it) when she wakes up from her coma and she gazes lovingly into the eyes of her prince. Sure, you'd say ******* and that'd never happen in real life, but guess what: a girl can dream. I somehow feel like this can be applied to my situation. Only I didn't 'die' and I'm certain that InuYasha didn't kiss my lips to bring me back to life. Can you imagine if life is like that?

"Kagome?" I blink slowly, trying to process my surroundings. Sure, my head is sore to high heaven and my throat is absolutely parched, but I can take it. I'm a big girl.

But what really catches my attention is how my hand feels superfluously warm. It takes me a minute to rationalize that someone is holding it tightly. My lips twitch to form a smile; I could only assume that InuYasha is holding my hand… but is he?

"Inu…InuYasha," I clear my throat, trying not to sound like a frog, but at the same time, I do sound like an old hag (I'm talking about the one from Snow White). Ugh. If InuYasha doesn't find this repulsive, I don't know what will.

"Kagome? Are you… alright?" Before I know it, I can see gold eyes staring straight into mine… I can also see the horrified, yet relieved look on this face as well; my heart soars in happiness… it is InuYasha. He is here with me. He **is **here with me… and he truly cares.

Tears form abruptly in the brims of my eyelashes; just leave it to me to start crying like a baby, but this is an emotional time for me right now. "InuYasha… you're here." Would you blame me if I still continue to say that this is like a dream to me? I have to say that this is one of the sweetest things that he has ever done for me.

"Why are you crying?" If there's something I haven't seen before from InuYasha, it has to be this: I've never seen him cry. At one point three years ago, I didn't know if I'd actually see him shed tears. I actually wondered if he truly cried. But I guess he keeps surprising me in every way possible.

He just makes me love him more and more…I know I can forgive him now, but things take time; therefore I should not rush it at all.

"I'm not crying," InuYasha snarls, trying to act all tough and defensive, but even so, a short giggles passes through my lips. Heck, I could even see his cheeks turn a slight shade of red; I can't think of anything cuter than InuYasha blushing. It just goes to show how much of a sweetheart he can really be.

"You really still care about me, don't you?" Out of all the possible conversation topics there are in the universe, I think this one has to be the most fitting.

"So what if I do or not? It wouldn't make a single difference." He lets go of my hand and crosses his arms. I have to think that InuYasha is anticipating some sort of reaction from me; I wonder if he thinks that I hate him…

"I'd never hate you, InuYasha."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Please forgive me if this isn't my best work. But I think it's better than crap so… yeah. LOL! **

**And for the record, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves will forever remain one of my favourite Disney films. XD**

**(Song Inspiration: Just a Dream cover by Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie)**


End file.
